The Unreasonable Aftermath of Their Breakup
by Exrugrat2008
Summary: After Samantha admits why she broke up with Martin, things get harder each day that passes. And Samantha fears that her relationship with Martin will not hold. SMRelationship and SD friendship. PLEASE I JUST WANT YOU TO REVIEW!
1. Tell Me Why!

**Author Note: _Sorry it took me so long. I had to reload the entire story again. I am leaving across the country but I will put more chapters in before I go.

* * *

_**

Samantha knew when she broke up with Martin, things it would be horrific. But she had no idea what the aftermath would be like. As she walked through the doors of the FBI's head quarters she wondered what would happen.

She had no clue what the atmosphere would be like. How could she work around him? How could she look into Martin eyes? How could she feel no regret?

The elevator's doors opened. She had no choice but to go to work. She couldn't hide from her problems. She couldn't hide from Martin for the rest of her life. So she walked out of the doors and into the hallways with a deep breath.

"Hey Samantha," called a familiar voice. Samantha loathed that it could have been Martin. But if it was Martin, she had no choice but to face him.

"Hey..." She turned around surprised to find out that it was not Martin. It wasn't Martin at all. It was the person she feared even more than Martin. "Hi…. Jack," Samantha said awkwardly. Jack stood in front of her with an impulsive look.

"You okay?" Jack said innocently. He had every right to be innocent. The affair between Samantha and him ended a long time ago. And he had no clue what went on between Martin and her.

But Samantha still wanted to hit him because of how she felt. She didn't want him to be part of her problems. She didn't want him to be this problem! She wouldn't allow him to part of it.

Samantha stumbled over her words, "YYYYeah. Yeah…. Yes. I'm… I'm…just fine."

"You sure," Jack said alarmed.

Samantha knew that there was now way that she would be alright. She has just broke Martin's poor heart. Probably the way Jack would want it to be.

"Just one of those nights," Samantha didn't want to tell him about anything. She never planed to tell him anything about her personal life. Never have, never would. It wasn't any of his business.

"Okay…You sure?" Jack had an odd feeling deep inside of him. Something was wrong with Samantha. But he couldn't put his finger on it. He wanted to help.

However, Samantha felt as if he insisted that he needed to be apart of this problem. There was no way he could be involved with it, "Yeah I'm fine." She started to walk away. This was her problem.

"Well take it easy today. We're just finishing up the paperwork. The easy part of this job," Jack bellowed as she left.

What did he meant by that? What did he meant by '_the easy part'? _Samantha realized that she was unreasonable. Samantha turned her head.

"Okay. I better go then," said Jack.

"Okay," Samantha put a wry smile on so Jack would leave without any suspicion. But the fake smile didn't help Jack feel any better. Jack knew that there was something wrong with her.

Samantha just walked through the doors and she already had a stressful tirade with Jack. She knew this would be a long day.

Samantha was reading a case file when she came out of the hallway. Then all of a sudden she saw Martin working at his desk. He looked up to find Samantha staring at him. Samantha ambiguously gazes into his eyes. There she found all the anger he was holding. She bent her head down looking at the ground. She felt the same pain he felt, which made her feel guiltier.

After there quick moment together Martin continued to finish up his paperwork. He didn't want to deal with her. It innocuously hurt him way too much to even think about it.

* * *

Later on in the morning, Samantha had a difficult time doing her simple paperwork. Her mind was somewhere else. Why did she break up with Martin? He made her felt like she was worth something. He had loved her so much that words couldn't describe it. Yet up to last night, he had never said the phrase _I love you._ But she was happy. She was happier than she had been in a long time. 

A voice came into her mind.

* * *

_"What's your favorite color?" asked Martin's voice. Martin and Samantha were lying on her couch in her apartment. Samantha had an obsessive smile on her face. She was covered with Martin. He was holding her in his infallible arms._

_"Blue."_

_"Why blue?" He rubbed his figures through her long lacey hair._

_"Mmm." Samantha looked at him exquisitely and she kissed him. Then she said, "It's the color of your eyes."_

_Martin kissed her back passionately._

_Samantha rested her head on his chest, "What's yours?"_

_Martin looked down for a second, "I would have to say, green."_

_"Green? What's so special about the color green?" asked Samantha._

_Martin began to elaborate, "When I was just a kid, my Uncle Pace was drafted into the war. Uhh. The Vietnam War."_

_"Who's brother? Mom's or dad's?"_

_"My father's brother. Anyway, like my dad, Uncle Pace was a hard ass. To be quite honest I didn't really like him. And I know he didn't like me. He was despicable and offensive."_

_"If I didn't know any better, I say you're talking about you," snickered Samantha._

_Martin gave her a subtle look, "But the day he left for the war I couldn't have been any prouder. There he was bold as ever. He was wearing his green army uniform. He looked down and gave me a look. Not a cruel look but a look that… I don't know… it was like he was symbolizing that he wasn't going to the war because he had to, but because it was something he needed to do."_

_Samantha grabbed him tighter._

_"He died three month later." Martin said sorrowfully._

_"You know… He does sound a lot like you. Strong and wise."_

_"My dad still has his army uniform." Martin hugged her. Samantha felt warm when he held her tight her. She was so happy that he was guarding her.

* * *

_

"Sam." A voice said. Samantha discovered Martin stood behind her. She just gaped at him speechless. Martin hated how she looked at him. He knew it would be awkward between both of them. But he didn't want any acknowledgement of his pain.

"Samantha," He said in a professionally voice.

"Yeah," Samantha finally spoke.

"Do you have the copy of the file, the one with phone records?"

"Umm… yeah I think so." Samantha rumbled threw her piles of papers.

Martin started to get impatient, "If you can't find it right now I doubt you can find it later." His voice was calm nonetheless you could still hear his annoyance.

"No. Damn it. I just had it out. It should be here."

"You know, you can't just say something that's unreasonable." Martin complained deliberately.

Sam was provoked. She knew what he just meant, was not intended for the stupid file.

"I'll just come back later and get it." Martin left frustrated.

"No Marty." She got up and gazed at him remorsefully.

When Martin stared at her with awe his heart ached pessimistically. But he looked at her and asked himself if they could ever _start over _again? Could he _forgive _her? Or could they even have a _simple conversation_? But he recognized that it was an implausible notion.

"Forget it," Martin abandoned her.

She sat down ready to cry but she wouldn't. She did not want to make a scene. She put her hands over head sad and aggravated. As she placed her elbow on her desk she accidentally tipped over her coffee cup. The coffee tainted her paperwork.

"Damn it!" She cursed angrily.

She thought to herself, "Could I do this? Could I be around Martin and focus on my work? Or I am too distracted by him?" The true question was '_was she distracted by the truth_?' What was the truth?

* * *

Later that day around noon, Martin found himself in the break room. He ate his lunch in seclusion. He isolated himself from the team. He wanted to be away from Samantha. Right now Samantha made him too gloomy. 

For the first time in a long time Martin found something he cared for. He found someone he cared more than his job. And when Samantha broke up with him, it kind of felt like 'his ecstasy' was taken away.

Martin had capricious feelings. He missed Samantha so much. For the first time in a long time he felt like he did something right. He yearned for her smile, her voice, and her beauty. He mostly yearned for her.

He didn't know why he felt like this. In his point of view he acted devotedly heartbroken. But then he comprehended the situation even more. What about Samantha? In her perspective, he was probably a big jerk. He acted selfish. But could you blame him? He just lost the woman he adored. All he wanted to do was show her that she made a huge mistake when she broke up with him.

All he wanted to do was make her happy. Five month ago they just started a _fling._ When they started the fling it was just about sneaking around, nothing serious. But before she broke up with him, they had something you could call a _solid relationship._

_

* * *

Martin's mind dissipated to a snowy white night. The sky was pitch black. But glowing stars accentuated the night sky. And magnificent white snowflakes fell from the sky._

_In front of Martin was a beautiful blonde woman with a great smile._

_"So." Samantha said, "Two minutes to New Years."_

_"Two thousand Five!" Martin declared. Martin picked up Samantha and spent her around. And as he placed her back on the ground he put his face up to hers, "A new year with you."_

_Samantha gloated as she smiled. "What's your New Year's Revelation?" Samantha asked._

_"Honestly?" He asked. He turned around and hugged her from behind._

_"Honestly." Samantha responded._

_"I have no idea. Never believed in those superstitions, fair tales, or the profound optimism?" He had a grin on his face._

_"Well it's not suppose to be profound optimism. It is suppose to be your expectation of what you want for the year." Samantha sat down on the bench in the park and brought Martin down too in a midst of a kiss._

_"Well that's just it. Your revelation ends up being a last minute capricious whim and you have absolutely no apathy to make it true. For example…. a two hundred pound woman says she wants to lose thirty five pounds. But truthfully she gains on thirty five pounds." Martin kissed her on the cheek and put his arm around her._

_Samantha said, "Well that's just it. You know that your "capricious whim" won't come true… But it would be fun just to think…. It would be fun to think about what you want for this year. That woman who wanted to lose the weight just admitted that she wanted to adjust her life."_

_Martin looked at his watch, "Well I got ninety seconds to think of my 'wish'."_

_Samantha looked at him, "I'll tell you what I want while you think."_

_Martin looked at her and they shared an intimate look. She leaned her head on his chest, "I wish I was always this happy. I wish that you would always keep me happy." She said._

_Martin looked at her and realized that she really meant it. And then he said, "I wish I will achieve at making you happy."_

_In the background you see a clock that has reached midnight. Twelve loud dings rung which symbolize it was midnight. They both felt that this was a once in a lifetime moment. Martin leaned in and they shared a romantic kiss._

* * *

The flashback was shrewdly over. Martin put his sandwich down. He couldn't eat at a time like this. He had resentment on his sleeves. He resented that Samantha wasn't with him anymore.

* * *

Later around in the day, Samantha sat at her desk staring at the window. She knew that she had to do her work. But she couldn't do it. It was a fallible task.

At his desk Danny said, "So I was thinking after we finish the paperwork we should go out and get some drinks. All ready invited Viv and Jack. I asked Martin but he decided to be a party pooper and go home."

"Sure." Samantha wasn't really listening. She was kind in the zone. She didn't hear what he had asked.

"But I doubt that we'll get all this junk done anytime soon." Danny said.

"Uh huh." Samantha said like a zombie.

Danny noticed that she wasn't listening. So Danny ironically tested her, "I mean I feel like my life is spent here in the office. You know twenty-four seven. I don't have time to have a life. And I'm sure you don't have a life too."

"Right." And like Danny suspected she had no clue what he just said.

"Hey you okay? You seem preoccupied." Danny asked.

"What do you mean?" Samantha disregarded his observation.

"You usually got your head up high and you are very opinionated. Today you're… kind of quiet."

Samantha didn't say anything. She just sat at her desk and pretended like she had no clue what he meant. "Just kind of "preoccupied" I guess." Samantha mocked.

"Why?" Danny asked concerned.

Samantha turned around, "No reason for you to worry."

Danny said, "Well if Samantha Spade doesn't smile, I really don't have anything to look forward to."

Samantha had paradoxical look which made her smirk.

Danny smirked too, "There's that smile. I'm sure whatever is bothering you, it isn't that bad. I mean that fake smile of yours is a sure sign of civilization." Danny got up and left.

Samantha sat there for a half an hour after Danny left. She was just sitting and staring. What was she doing to herself? She knew that she lied to herself. She knew that she lied to Martin. Why did she break up Martin? Inside of her gut she felt so guilty. She vacillated what to do.

As she thought she glanced up and saw that Martin was leaving. He didn't even have the curiosity to be valiant to look at her. Then she realized what she had to do. She knew that sometimes the best choice didn't always make the best sense.

She quickly grabbed her bag and headed out.

"Good night." Sam said to Vivian.

Vivian bolted from the blue to answer her, "Good night." She cleared her throat and turned around as Sam passed by her. "Hey, Sam?"

Sam turned around, "Yeah?" Samantha walked toward Vivian.

"You sure you don't want to grab a drink with us." Vivian asked.

She stared for a second and then she knew exactly what to say, "No. I have something important to do."

"Okay." Vivian said.

* * *

For Samantha there was a thin line between expectation and trust. She couldn't trust anyone whose expectation wasn't worthy. Jack was a good example of that. He was a handsome, strong, smart man. Even though Samantha never admitted it, she expected that he would leave his wife and kids for her. It was silly but that was her paradox. But Jack wasn't the man who could be trusted to do that.

She found her self waiting in front of Martin's Fitzgerald door. She anxiously walked back and forth. She had a great expectation for him. And to be quite honest she didn't know if she could trust Martin. But was she willing to risk it.

All of a sudden Martin came up to his door shocked to see that she was there.

"Hey." Samantha said nervously.

Martin was still in shock, "What are you doing here?"

Samantha was intimated by his attitude, "Umm. I really need to talk to you."

Martin truly wanted to talk to her, but it wasn't the time, "Look I appreciate you stopping by and all but… uh this is an intense time for me. And I don't know if I am ready. I'm not ready to be around you. Sam, it hurts to be around you." Samantha was skeptical when she heard that.

Martin didn't want to hurt Sam, but he wanted her to know the truth. He brushed her hair over her ear and said, "When I see you, even from across the room, it reminds me of hundreds of memories. It's like I'm frozen in this place that I couldn't bear to be in. I care about you so much. Ever since we got involved, maybe even before that, everything's always came back to you. And I mean that. No matter what is happening between us I still care about you. Even the thought of you is very comforting, but... I couldn't go back. It just hurts too much."

Sam was really hurt by what he just said. There was a fine line between trust and her expectation and Martin flirted with it.

"I think you should go home." He headed for his door.

Sam turned around and watched him walk away. And at that moment she knew that she could either let him walk forever away or she could stop him.

She stared at him for a moment to think of a choice. Then she thought to herself, she was willing to take a chance. "Martin I'm a week late."

His head glanced toward her; at first he had no idea what she was talking about but then…, "Samantha, I'm so sorry…. I had no idea."

She sniffed, "Its ok. I'm fine. I just thought… I just thought you should know."

"No. You're not okay. You're… Did you confirm that you're pregnant?" He panicky asked.

She turned around and tried to get away, "You know what this was a mistake. I knew I shouldn't had come here." She headed down the hall toward the door.

But Martin ran after her and gently grabbed her arm. "Sam, I know that things seem confusing and frightening, but you have to find the courage to take the test, and that way, you could consider your options." She stared and then Sam just hugged him.


	2. Learning and Adapting to the Truth

What had just happened? What did they do? What was going happen between Sam and Martin? All these questions blazed through Martin's head.

Samantha and Martin sat on his couch. They hadn't accepted the fact that she might be pregnant with Martin's child. They were somewhat in denial about it.

They laid flat on their backs trying to focus on the ceiling. They tried to think about anything that would get their minds off the problems they face. He then bowed his head down to look at Samantha. Sam rested her head on his chest. She however didn't give him any eye contact. She just stared at noting in particularly. Then Martin noticed that a single tear went down her cheek.

"Sam." Martin said.

Samantha remarkably ignored him.

"Samantha." He sneered.

"Yeah," She finally answered.

"Are you okay?"

"Except the fact that I could be responsible of carrying an innocent life, yeah I'm just dandy!" Samantha said ironically.

"You don't have to snap at me!" Martin said perplexed.

Samantha got up of the bed and walked around the room trying to calm down. But her mind vacillated back and forth of too many thoughts. "What! Do you expect me to be calm about this Martin?"

Martin rose out of the bed and faced her.

"Did you expect me to be happy? Did you expect that this is the best thing that could happen for us?" Samantha voice rose even louder as she got even more angry. She covered her face with her hands frustrated.

"You just need to settle down." Martin said politely.

Samantha folded her hands around her chest and gave Martin an ambiguous expression.

Martin pushed her hair aside so he could rubbed the back of her neck, "We just need to take this step by step."

She pushed him off of her, "No Martin!" cried Samantha. "This isn't one of our cases. This is our life. _My _life to be more precise."

"We shouldn't be stressing over our arguments. Especially maybe even something that isn't even true." Martin yelled.

"You think I'm lying?" Sam taunted him.

"I think you're afraid to that test." Martin said

Samantha hated Martin's presumptuous reply. She could not believe his impudence. His sobriety wasn't what Samantha wanted. It wasn't what she needed right now.

"I'm leaving," Samantha said.

"Samantha. No! No." Martin was agitated, "You're going to stay here so we can figure this out!"

"I didn't come here to figure this out Martin!" Samantha gave him an ignorant response.

Martin was straightforwardly confused, "Then why did you come?"

Right now Samantha was precariously unstable with her emotions. "As much as a clever guy you are, from time to time you can be really dense. Why do you think I came here?"

Martin was merely stupefied by the question. He did not know what to say. He did not know what to say that wouldn't get Samantha upset. But his seclusion wasn't any better because Samantha started heading out the door.

Before she left though, she pecked her head through door, "I came here to be with you Martin. Just to be with you. When you think you trust somebody, propinquity is a good thing." She left.

* * *

Later that night Martin found himself sitting on his couch just drinking a cold bear. His mind wavered back in forth about what had just happened. He did not even believe that it actually happened.

But he did know that Samantha yearned for a penchant amount of hope. And she looked for that hope from him. Nevertheless he objectively did not think about Samantha's feelings. He deliberately just wanted to know what she wanted to do. He made it impossible for her find any comfort from him. Since he tried to go way too fast in this situation he screwed things up with Sam.

* * *

Samantha found herself lying on her bead still staring at the ceiling. She was still in shocked. She never thought that she would be stuck in an implausible situation like this.

Samantha wanted to know why she ran away from Martin. He was just trying to mitigate her skepticism. This was a complex situation and all he wanted to do was understand the facts.

But did Martin want to have a child? Did he want to start a family? Did Samantha want to marry him? When she looked into his eyes, she knew that he wanted to move on in life. But could she move on with him?

* * *

_**WHAT DID BOTH OF THEM REALLY WANT?**_


	3. Distracted by Reality

Martin was driving early to work so he could finish his paperwork. He didn't know if he really wanted to go to work. He didn't know what would happen. He didn't know if he could face the truth. 

His mind started to feel less skeptical and more fearful. He didn't sleep at all last night. He barely showered. He didn't have time to eat. Moreover, he looked awful because he didn't shave. He was just a wreck.

Samantha was right. His versatile mind was perfect when he had to figure out a case at work. Nevertheless, when it came to his personal life he was still a novice.

He was driving down the street when he realized that he had not called Sam since last night. He did not know if she was going to work. However, he knew that he had to call her.

He grabbed his phone and dialed Samantha's number. The phone started to ring. Martin was driving and holding his cell phone. Another ring came. He tried to think of a promising thing to say to her. After the third ring, Martin realized he had no idea what he was going to say.

After the forth ring it led to Samantha's answering machine, "Hey it Samantha Spade's home. Please leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

Martin began to speak hoping he wouldn't say anything stupid, "Hey it's me. Well obviously… Are you in the shower…?" He paused for few seconds and opened his mouth not caring what he said, "Where are you? What are you doing…? Come on just talk to me. Please!" He paused again knowing that she isn't going to pick up the phone. "Please call me when you get this."

The answering machine started to blink when Martin hung up the phone. Samantha stood in front of the answering machine. She was sitting on her bed drinking coffee, but she heard every word he had to say.

She wondered if she should have picked up the phone. She wanted to pick up the phone. She wanted to talk to Martin. She wanted to apologies to him. She wanted to get through this situation. She wanted to get through the situation with him next to her.

Something inside of her did not want her to pick up the phone. She didn't know if it was her guilt, her conscience, or her dignity. Whatever it was, it would not allow her to pick up the phone.

* * *

Martin had to finish up his paperwork from the previous case. Since he was at work early, he nothing to worry about. There was no one that would distract him. There was absolutely no one on the floor except the janitors. 

His guilt still bothered him. He wondered if Samantha was okay. When he saw her cry last night, he recognized that she was truly terrified. It was an indelible moment that he could not forget. He wanted to help Sam. He wanted to fix this situation. He just didn't know how to.

Jack came out of the elevator. It was still a bit dark outside, and it was still early. It was a little bit past six. Jack started to come in early ever since his daughters moved to Chicago. There was really nothing to do at home.

As Jack walked down the hall he past the bullpen. There he noticed that Martin was here working. He headed through the doors wondering why he was here.

Martin drank out of his cup when he saw Jack coming towards him.

"Hey." Martin said.

"Hey." Jack replied, "It's a bit early… even for you."

"Yeah. I just… just got a bit behind on my work." Martin answered.

"Did you forget to shave or something? Cause you look like crap." Jack noted.

Martin didn't want to say anything about Sam's and his relationship, "It's really nothing. I uh, I overslept. One of my neighbors threw a party; it kept me up all night. Didn't have much time this morning."

"All right. See yah." Jack said.

* * *

An hour later Martin was still sitting at his desk. He was practically done with his paperwork. His legs were stiff. A few people came in, but they really distract him. Since none of them were Samantha. He tried to call Samantha many times. Few of those times he just got the answering machine. The other times he hung up. Martin was just anxious. As his anxiety strengthened, his eyes wondered around the room. He looked down and realized he did not have any coffee in his cup. 

He walked down the hall to grab some coffee. He knew it was an absolute diversion but he needed to move around.

You see someone putting down the coffee pot. It was Samantha. She had arrived just a few minutes earlier. Sam set the coffee pot on the table and she put her hand to her forehead. Sam was trying to conceal her tears. Samantha seemed somewhat emotional this morning. Moreover, she knew she would be sensitive all day.

Martin walked into the room from the hallway reading an open file. He moved into the room when he saw Samantha. He was shocked to see her. He was shocked to see _her cry_.

Sam looked up just as he stopped in front of her.

"I, uh …" Sam didn't know how to explain.

"Samantha come here." Martin seized Samantha's hand trying to pull her towards him. He wanted her to hug her so she would feel comfortable.

"No Martin. I'm… I'm fine." Sam implied as she snatched her hand away.

"No you're not. I mean are you…" Martin he was going to say the word pregnant but Sam interrupted her.

"Still not sure." She stated.

"Oh…" He said mixed up, "But you're not okay. You seem…"

"I'm fine. I have to be fine if I am going to work today." Sam said.

Martin was quiet for a moment. He knew that Sam was hurting. "Sam."

Sam looked up.

Martin proceeded, "I was thinking… I was thinking that maybe you should take off the rest of the week."

"That can't happen." Sam said instantly.

Her answer appalled Martin. He decided to compromise, "Well maybe we should tell the team."

"No." She answered faster this time.

"Sam… I'm sure they would understand." Martin rationalized.

"No Martin they wouldn't. You don't even understand." Sam started to head out the door. Martin blocked the door and hugged her. Sam at first was vulnerable and gave in. Then she pushed him away.

"I have to go." Sam directed. Sam left and headed out the left door. Few moments later Martin followed her. Danny was behind the right glass door where he saw the entire scene between Martin and Sam. They must have not seen him. But he saw them _together_. He was utterly confused. He heard every word that they had said. But he was still confused.

As Sam came into the bullpen area, she joined Vivian and Jack at the conference table. Then Martin sat across from her. Samantha pretended as if she didn't care that he was there. She pretended to care about Jack's and Vivian's conversation.

"Did you see Red Sox game last night?" Vivian asked.

"No went to bed early." Jack said.

"Really cause my son stood up all night with my husbands and his friends. Isn't it some type of male specimen to watch the Red Sox?" Vivian explained.

"Not for me." Jack said.

Danny came into the bullpen still scandalized at what he just witness. He could not believe that something was going on between Sam and Martin. Something was going on that was more than a colleague relationship. He did not know why he didn't see it before. They left many big and small clues behind.

**

* * *

A flashback about a five month ago. **

_Danny was working at his desk so he could finish his paperwork. When he looked up across the room, he saw Martin and Sam talking. It looked like an innocent meeting. They were just jabbing about god knows what._

_Then Danny saw Sam chuckling a bit harder and she rested her head on her shoulder for a brief moment trying to control her laughter. They were a little more intimate than what most co-workers should be, but Danny thought nothing of it at the time._

**

* * *

A flashback about few months ago **

_Danny was walking down the FBI hallways to head home. Even though it very late and everybody had gone home, Danny saw that Sam and Martin were still here. Martin sat at the conference table. Opened files covered the table. Samantha was sitting on her desk. She picked in the box of Chinese. Samantha had let her hair out of her ponytail. She seemed more relaxed._

"_Aren't you going to help?" Martin complained._

"_I will." Sam insisted smiling._

"_Aren't you tired?" Martin asked._

"_Not really?" Sam said._

"_Don't you want to go home and have a life?" Martin begged._

"_No No No No No No." Sam said, "You promise me that you would help me with my paperwork." _

"_I didn't know you were so far behind." Martin said._

"_Yeah well I've been distracted lately." She said as took a bite of her Chinese._

_Martin rubbed his eyes showing sign that he was tired._

"_We might be here all night." Sam said._

"_Hope not." Martin said desperately._

_Samantha stared at him for a while._

"_What." He said annoyed._

"_Martin ... your collar." Sam laughed. _

_Martin nodded, "Well do I have to look nice all day all night?" _

_Samantha moved behind him to fix his collar, "No, just when at work. That is how you earn the position of being a respectable man." Martin looked behind his shoulder and smiled. Sam smiled back._

**

* * *

A flashback about six weeks ago **

_The team had to make a quit stop at he courthouse that day. They had to testify so they could go home. The first person who had to testify was Sam, then Danny, Martin, Vivian, and lastly Jack. Each testimony should have lasted twenty minutes. _

_An hour after Danny's testimony, he roamed around the courtroom's lobby. The team agreed that they would go out for lunch before they each headed home. He couldn't find anyone anywhere. He stepped outside the courthouse. He went down a few steps to see that Martin and Sam were sitting on the bench. He was going to go sit with them but he wanted to see what they were doing. The bench was only fifteen yards away but Danny couldn't hear anything they were saying._

_At first, they were innocently talking, just as they usually did. Then Sam looked into Martin eyes, and smiled. She slowly leaned into him and rest her head on his shoulder. Martin put his arm around her and he rested his cheek on the top of her head. She listened to the sounds of New York's busy streets. As she listened, she gazed at Martin's face. She gazed at his lips. He gazed back. Martin started to lean in when,_

"_HEY YOU GUYS!" They snapped themselves out of it and turned their attention back to the courthouse. Danny turned around to see that Jack and Vivian were standing there. _

"_Aren't you coming?" Jack asked. It seemed that neither Jack nor Vivian saw anything suspicious about the scene. Martin and Sam joined the team thinking that none of them saw a thing._

**

* * *

A flashback a few weeks ago **

_It was about noontime and the team was working on a case_ _about a missing girl, Tammy. The girl went missing at her mother job at the supermarket this morning. Vivian was reviewing phone calls her mother made. Martin and Sam were in the AV room reviewing tapes from the supermarket. Danny and Jack just came back from the supermarket._

"_I don't have a good feeling about the father. I'm going to give him a visit." Jack said._

"_Okay. Want me to come with you?" Danny asked._

"_No." He said. Jack opened his bagged and gave another set of tapes to Danny. "These are the tapes across the street at gas station. They visual view of the supermarket's parking lot the morning. Check these out with Sam and Martin." Jack said as he headed out the door._

"_Got it." Danny responded. _

_Danny headed down the hallway to get to the AV room._

_Before he got the AV room Martin pulled out a tape and put in another in the VCR. Samantha reviewed the tapes. _

"_Check this out." Sam said._

_Sam and Martin looked at the tape to see that Tammy's mom talking to a strange man. She was smiling and he was laughing._

"_You think they know each other." Martin asked._

"_Or they could be just flirting." Sam said._

_Then unexpectedly Martin slid his left hand near Sam's hand. He put his thumb and index finger on Sam's right hand. Sam grabbed his hand tighter. She felt charged up by that one little gesture. She wanted him so bad and he knew it. She rubbed her hand in his inner thigh. _

"_Hey guys," Danny came in looking at the tapes. He didn't notice anything going on between Martin and Sam. However, once Martin and Sam heard a sound of another human being's life they instantly reacted. Martin took his hand off Sam's hand. Samantha moved her hand out of Martin's thigh. _

"_YEAH!" Martin and Sam said nervous._

"_Got more tapes." Danny looked up to see that Sam and Martin were jumpy and anxious. _

"_What happened?" Danny asked._

"_NOTHING." Martin and Sam said again unease. _

"_So you guys haven't seen anything from the tapes?" Danny inquired._

"_Oh." Sam said. Martin looked a bit relaxed knowing that Danny didn't have any questions about Sam and him._

"_Well." Martin said, "You see…" Martin begun to explain about the tapes._

**End of Flashbacks**

* * *

Danny was petrified that he knew too much information. It wasn't like Sam and Martin broke any rules. It just seemed that their relationship was distracting their work. 

Samantha had a hard time focusing that day. She barely even took a glance at Martin. She didn't want be near him. It wasn't that she hated him or was frustrated at him. It was just she was distracted by reality. What if she was pregnant? What would she do? For a huge portion of her life, she loved her job. She loved her job so much that she put reality on hold. Moreover, when she realized that she might be pregnant she might actually have to reality.

Martin had a hart time focusing that day too. He wanted to apologies to Samantha. He wanted to make sure that he could fix this problem. He wondered how he could fix it. He never had been in this situation before. He had a couple of nieces and nephews. But was he ready for a kid of his own.

That night they finished a case. Martin stood a bit late again. Sam had already left an half an hour ago so there was no chance of Martin talking to her. He wanted to fix the situation but he didn't know where to start.

Martin grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

"Night." Danny said.

"See tomorrow." Martin said.

"Hey Martin." Danny said.

"Yeah." Martin said.

Danny wanted to tell him that he knew about Martin and Sam's relationship. He wanted to know if everything was okay. "I… I uh. I know." Danny was going to spill his guilt out when he accepted the fact that it wasn't any of his business. "I know that you got here early. And then you got her late. Do you ever go home?"

Martin put a small grin, "Yeah."

"You should take job on hold and uh figure out your life." Danny said paradoxically.

"Yeah I should." Martin said.

"See ya." Danny said.

"See ya soon." Martin said.

* * *

Martin headed out the door and into the street to hail a cab.

"You know you were right." Martin turned around to see that he past Sam who was sitting on the steps.

"What do you mean?" He said.

"I am afraid to take the test." Sam said as Martin sat next to her.

"Why?" Martin asked.

"Because if I am pregnant I would have to face the future. I have to face that I can't hide in this box. I can't hide…"

Martin finished her sentence, "You can't away from reality. No matter how hard I try."

"Exactly." Sam said.

"You want to get the test?" Martin asked.

Samantha looked at him after he asked the question. And then she asked herself the question again.

She leans against him and said, "Yeah. I can't run forever."


	4. Facing the Truth

Martin and Sam were driving down the street in the boisterous rain. That was the only thing they heard as they were driving, each sound of the rain drops hitting the car. The windshield wipers were going back and forth.

Martin and Sam were completely out of words. They did not know what to say. They were just eager to get this over with so they can go back to their normal lives. They were still awe that Sam could be pregnant.

Samantha was sitting on the passenger side staring out the window. She remembered how hard it was for her mom to raise her alone.

* * *

"_Mommy." You see a small blonde hair girl holding a taller older blonde woman's hand._

"_Yes." The woman said Sam's mom said hesitantly as she trying to get through the crowd of people in the mall. Sam's mom hated going to the mall. It was always crowded and busy._

"_Can we get ice cream?" Young Samantha asked._

"_Not today." Sam said decorously._

"_Why?" Young Samantha wined._

"_Because." Sam's mom said._

_Young Samantha began to beg, "But you said that I could have ice cream yesterday and the day before that, the day before that, the day before that, and..." _

_Sam's mom interrupted her, "Look Samantha I said no. Now you are going to just have to accept that." Sam's mom stop let go of Sam's hand and looked in her purse, "Where did I put my keys?" Sam's mom accidentally dropped her bag. She turned her back away from Sam to pick up the items she dropped out of her purse._

_Sam looked down and noticed that she dropped a couple of dollars. Sam made sure her mom wasn't looking as she stole the money. She then ran as fast as she could to head down the ice cream shop. She would only be gone for a few minutes and her mother wouldn't notice that she was gone._

_She went to the ice cream shop and noticed all the flavors. She loved chocolate, she loved vanilla, but she wanted strawberry._

"_One scooped please. Strawberry!" Yong Samantha said as she put the two dollars on the dollar._

_The man took the money and scooped the ice cream in the cone, "Where's you mommy or daddy?" He asked concerned._

"_Uh, my mommy right there." Samantha lied and pointed to the first blonde woman she saw._

"_She must think you are a big girl to get ice cream by yourself." He handed her the ice cream cone._

"_Yeah. Thank Mister." Samantha said. _

_Sam proceeded back to her mother. She thought that her mom should be proud that she could get the ice cream all by herself. She was a big girl._

_However, young Samantha was astonished when she saw her mom a few yards away from her talking to the security person, "She's only eight. She's a little blonde hair girl. She's wearing a light blue dress, with yellow flowers. She's about this tall," She put her hand up to her waste, "And she has big brown eyes."_

_The security person pointed behind Sam's mom and directed her that her daughter was behind her._

"_Samantha!" Her mom said smiling, but then she noticed that she had an ice cream cone in her hand. "Where did you get that?"_

"_I got it from the… from the ice cream shop." Sam said pathetically._

_Sam's mom took her ice cream cone and dumped it in the trash. _

"_Hey!" Young Samantha screeched._

"_I told you couldn't have any. How did you get it anyways?" Sam's mom ordered._

_Young Samantha was annoyed, "It was your money I used. So really you threw your money in the trash."_

_Sam mom was furious, "We'll handle this at home." She snatched young Sam's hand and moved towards the doors, "I'm so sorry about this." She said to the security person._

_Young Samantha looked behind her and looked saw another girl eating an ice cream cone._

* * *

Martin glanced his eyes over at Samantha. He couldn't take it anymore. It was too quiet and they should have talked about it. "How are you holding up?"

Sam said, "Well... considering I've transformed into this crazy person that I don't even recognize... great." She turned at Martin and after turning forwards she put her hands over her head. "God, I... I can't believe how ill-prepared I am for this. What was I thinking?"

Martin turned, "You got into a relationship, you had sex. I mean, even if you take every provision it's bound to change your world completely."

She laughed "Could you imagine yourself with a baby? Now?"

He laughs "You know, it's funny, 'cause I think I would probably like the idea of a baby. I mean, I'm great with kids, devoted to women. The problem with the scenario is that I just can't deal with me."

Sam said, "I know, and believe me, the last thing I want to do is make your life more difficult, but... I really need you right now." She turns. "And thank you that you are here".

"Your welcome." He said

Sam told Martin that she felt queasy and she could not go into the store with him. Martin was upset that she did not want to come but he did not want to force her. She was already under enough stress as it was.

Samantha watched Martin go in the front door of the drug store. The truth was Samantha did not want to go in the store. She never ever thought she would find herself going into the store to buy an early pregnancy test. It was just embarrassing.

Sam knew that Martin wanted to settle down his life. Sam knew that Martin wanted to have a wife, a child, a real home. He wanted to move on with his life.

To be completely honest, Samantha extremely hoped that she was not pregnant. She wanted to settle down her life too. However, she did not want to start her new life anytime soon. She wanted to wait a few years.

She hoped that she not pregnant with Martin's child. Sam thought about breaking up with him before she realized that she was pregnant. Sam did not know if she wanted to settle down her life with Martin. Sam just did not want to be pregnant because she wants to figure things with Martin. If she were pregnant, Martin would have to take care of the child with her. He would have to be with her for the child's entire life.

If she were pregnant, she would never know if it was about her or the baby. She would never know if Martin truly loved her.

Sam saw Martin running out of the store with a small brown paper bag. He was running out of the vivid rain.

"You got it?" Samantha asked.

You could see by Martin's facial expression that he was frustrated and upset. "Yeah."

* * *

Martin was going back and forth in his mind if he should go to his place or Samantha's apartment. The only reason why he was thinking about that was because he did not want to think about what was happening. He did not want to think about the silence and awkwardness.

They reached a stop sign and this time Samantha wanted to break the silence "You know my mom"

Martin glanced over at her.

"You know that my mom was a single mother." Samantha said.

"Yeah you mentioned that before." Martin said.

"She said that my father left her when she told him that she was pregnant." Sam said.

Martin did not say anything. He was just attentive at every she was saying.

Sam said, "I do not know if I could ever do that. I do not know if I could do this all by myself. I…"

Martin interrupted her, "Samantha I am not going to leave you. You need to stop thinking like that.

_

* * *

Samantha's place-_

Martin stands outside the bathroom. Sam is obviously inside taking the pregnancy test.

Martin holding the box knocks on door "How's it going in there?"

Samantha snapped, "I can't concentrate in here with you talking out there about what I'm doing in here."

Martin walks around her place, which was foreign to him at that moment. He looked up and saw an incredible thing. It was little Samantha with her mother. Then it led him to a flash back of his childhood days.

* * *

_Martin was eight years old and was flying his toy airplane in his dad's office that had to bring him to work._

_"Voom! Voom!" Martin said loudly pretending to fly his toy._

_"Victor get your kid quiet" one of his dad's colleagues said._

_"Martin?" Victor said inferiority._

_"It's Marty. My name is Marty! Dad!"_

_"Marty could you be quiet."_

_"Why I had to go to work with you today?"_

_"Mommy was visit her mom and if you want to stay you have to be quiet! Understand!"_

_"Can we go to the park!" Young Martin said loudly ignoring his father._

_"Marty?"_

_"Or the movies!" Martin got louder._

_"Marty!" Victor got angrier._

_"OR LET'S GO TO THE MOVIES!"_

_"MARTIN!" Victor snapped at him._

_Martin looked sad._

_"You need to stop acting like a little brat and act more like a big boy."_

_Everyone in office look shocked._

_"I hate you. I wish you weren't my father"_

_"Well me too." Victor said in a more calm but evil voice._

_"I could a better father than you!"

* * *

_

The flash back was over and it turned back to Martin looking at Sam's picture in her apartment.

Sam walks out with her pregnancy stick.

"It's… pink." She said disappointed.

Sam looked at Martin and Martin looked at Sam. They were in complete shock.

She sits on her couch. Martin looks over at Sam sitting quietly and alone in the couch at the other side end of the apartment. He put the pictures up and heads over to her. He sits next to her. She doesn't say anything. For a long moment, they just sit next to each other. He reaches out and puts a hand on his over her arm. He just wanted to hold her. Sam shakes her head trying to hold back the tears, but it's just too much. Martin pulls her toward her as she starts to cry.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." She puts her head on her shoulder and cries as he holds him.


	5. Samantha's Next Morning

Samantha opened her eyes after a night's sleep. When her eyes opened, she realized that it was daylight. She then felt a warm, soothing touch covering her. She moved her body around. She saw that soporific Martin was lying next to her. He was sleeping like a baby. They both were wearing the work clothes that they had on yesterday.

She looked at the clock and it said six thirty-three. Samantha did not know when she went to bed. The last time she looked at the clock before she went to sleep, it said two fifteen. Even though she had less than five hours of sleep, she was wide-awake.

Her eyes ambiguously glanced all over the apartment. Her eyes happened to glance at the coffee table. And like that she saw the pregnancy stick.

She remembered what happened last night. She remembered that last night had unexpected results. She was hoping that it was all a dream. She thought it was a dream because she did not get the results she wanted.

Nevertheless, she was _pregnant._ And the sad part about it was her mind did not care about the baby. The truth was she was worried about the decision she would have to make. Her mind vacillated back and forth, should I have the baby or should I not? This problem would taint the rest of her life. This problem would forever haunt her.

She carefully slipped away from Martin's arms so she would not wake him up. She wanted to go to work early. She did know why. She just wanted to get out of there. She did not want to be around _him. _She did not want him to wake up and let there be awkwardness between the both of them. So she deliberately got ready for work. She changed her clothes, brushed her teeth, and brushed her hair.

At six fifty-two, she grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. She looked around and saw that Martin was still asleep. She then saw the paradox she running herself into. She was running away. She just had the conversation last night with Martin. She was not supposed to run away no matter how hard the situation go. But there she was, running away. She headed down the hallway and into the city.

"Taxi!" She hailed a taxi. She got in the taxi and told the taxi driver to go to the FBI office building. Why was she running way?


	6. Knowing What If

_The room was half-yellow and half-beige. It was obvious that someone was redecorating the room. The walls that were freshly painted yellow had borders with caricatures of angels. The room was prepared for a baby._

"_How about Bonnie? You know, after my aunt." Martin said. Martin was trying to put together a baby crib. He was almost done with the baby crib. When he put together another side, two more legs he would be finish._

_Samantha came in the room with a cup of lemonade in her hand. She was vast. She was obviously months in her pregnancy. "Bonnie Fitzgerald?" She said in a dubious voice._

"_You don't like it?" Martin asked as he took the glass._

"_Not really." Sam said. She slowly settled into the rocking chair, "Is that baby crib going to hold?"_

"_According to the instruction, it should." Martin said. He put down the instruction, "What's wrong with Bonnie?" Martin asked._

"_I'm sorry, it just… I cannot name my child Bonnie. Its sounds like Barbette or Barbie. _W_hat about Alexis? Alexis is a sturdy name."_

_Martin smirk, "I like Bonnie better."_

"_We're just going have to settle for a perfect name." Sam said._

_Martin grabbed the instruction, "Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves. I mean we don't even know if it is a girl or boy."_

"_We'll find that out at our next doctor appointment." Sam said, "And besides I'm six months in."_

_Martin went behind her to hug her. "Three more month." Martin grinned._

_Samantha did not say anything but you could tell by the expression on her face that she was excited. Martin kissed her on her forehead and went back to assemble the baby crib._

_They were going to be parents!

* * *

_

"Sam!" Danny said. Jack and Danny were standing in front of her. Sam looked up and realized it was a daydream.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

It took her a moment or two to regain her consciousness, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just kind of tired."

"Tired." Danny said. He was concerned that she wasn't tired. He was concerned that something else bothered her. She looked uptight and overwhelmed.

"Well, I'll be in my office if you guys need me." Jack left.

"Yeah." Samantha said.

She walked passed Danny and smiled, "Excuse me." She said going towards her desk.

"Oh, sorry." Danny made a path for her to reach her desk. Samantha sat down isolating himself from Danny.

As Danny sat down at his desk, he could sense that something was wrong. He just could not think what it was. Then he remembered what happen yesterday. He remembered about Martin.

What could possibly be going on between those two? Was it a fling? Was it an _intimate _relationship? On the other hand, was it that they were such good friends? He had no idea what was going on between the two of them. All he knew was that it was going down drain.

When Danny gazed across the room, he stared at Samantha. She acted like everything was fine. Danny wanted to go over there to see if she was okay. Even supposing it was none of his business to invade her personal life, he wanted to help somehow.

* * *

"Mmmm." Martin eyes opened. He immediately got up and noticed that Sam was not next to her. He sat on the edge of bed still adjusting to the light.

"Sam?" He said a low subtle voice. His eyes seek around the small apartment to see if Sam was there.

Martin looked at his watch and it said seven forty-five. He realized that he was late for work, "Damn it." He headed for the bathroom door assuming that Sam was in there. He knocked on it. "Sam, come on we're going to be late for work."

He knocked one more time hoping that Sam would answer. He opened the door. The bathroom was completely empty. He was shock to see that Sam was not in the bathroom. He did not expect her to leave without him.

Then he recalled what happened last night. He recollected all the things Sam had said to him. How they were going to stick through this problem together. However, he knew deep inside of him that she had no idea what she wanted.

* * *

Outside on the terrace, Samantha was leaning against the railing, covering her face. She did not feel like crying or anything. It was just her expression was ambiguously fretful. A lot was on her mind and it was going excessively fast.

"Hey." Danny sneaked behind her.

"Hey." She said putting a more professional face on.

"You okay?" Danny just jumped out and asked. He knew that it was none of his business but since they were good friends, he could not stand to see her being so upset.

"You know you guys have been asking me that question for past few days. And I'm starting to feel like something is wrong with me." Sam said not looking at Danny.

Danny begun to say, "Well you've been acting kind of strangely different. And we're…"

Sam interrupted. "Just concern." Sam turned her head and looked at him.

Danny nodded, "Yeah. I guess we are concerned… What's going on Sam? You can tell me?"

Sam paused for the moment staring at the ground and then she said, "Life."

"Yeah, life seems to do that." Danny said.

Again, Samantha interrupted him effectively, "And that's just it Danny! Life always happens! I've had problems before in my life and I can handle them perfectly well! I can handle the problems all by myself. So I do not need you guys helping me! I can handle this by myself. "

"But you don't always have to handle problems by yourself." Danny debated inventively.

Samantha knew that he was right and she wanted to believe him, but she couldn't, "I have get back to work."

* * *

Samantha was racing down the hall with so much emotion in her heart. She was so timid. She did not know what to do with it. She just wanted an answer.

All of a sudden, she accidentally ran into someone, "Oh, I am so…" She looked up and saw that it was Martin, "sorry." For a moment or two they just stared at each other. They ran into each other so fast that they did not even have time to run away.

Then Martin said, "When I woke up, you… well you obviously left."

"Yeah, I had to come here and finish up a few things here." Sam said awkwardly.

"Come one same, stop kidding yourself." Martin was frustrated with Sam. He was done with keeping the propinquity of silence. He just wanted to put his feelings out in the field.

"What do you mean kidding yourself. So do you think…" Sam looked around so no one would hear her say the words coming out of her mouth, "So you think I just should accept the fact that I am pregnant!"

"No. That's not it at all. I know that this is tough." Martin said.

Sam sporadically spoke, "No Martin. You do not know how tough this is for me!"

"Sam you need to stop this! Stop this whole enraged act. Stop acting like you have the whole world on your shoulders and you have to deal with this by myself."

"By myself! I given you plenty of times to help me Martin." Sam argued.

"Like when. Like this morning when you ran off." Martin disputed.

Sam didn't say anything after that. She was just utterly out of words. Her eyes slowly began to water.

"I got to go." Sam said.

"Sam wait." Martin blocked her path. Sam didn't want to push him but she did want him to move.

"What if…_ What if_ you'd just talk to me? Please Sam, just talk to me." Martin begged. Martin begun to see the tears falling down her cheek. Even though he did want her to stay, he knew that Sam was uncomfortable. He moved out of her way. She headed to the bathroom.

From behind Danny watched the whole thing. All he saw was hand signals and gestures. Nevertheless he saw all the passion between the both of them.

Danny could not take it anymore. Samantha and him had been such great friends for such a long time that he could not stand to see her in such pain.

Danny walked toward Martin, "Hey."

Martin was shocked to see Danny. He decided to just pretend like nothing happened. "Oh hey man. What's going on." Danny and Martin walked to a discrete corner.

Danny then forcefully slammed Martin against the wall aggressively.

Martin said offended, "What the hell?"

"Now I don't know what's going on to the between you and Sam. But whatever it is, you better not hurt her."

Martin pushed Danny away, "You know what you're right. You don't know what going on the between the both of us. So you just stay out of it!"


	7. Tell me what you need to know

Without A Trace Fan-Fiction

Chapter Eight

_Tell me what you need to know. _

Martin walked away aroused. How did Danny find out about Sam and him? Did he listen into their conversations? Did he follow them after hours? However he found out, Martin's relationship with Sam was none of Danny's business.

Samantha was in the bathroom. She was crying her heart out. Somehow, she ended up throwing her guts up in the bathroom toilet. It was about nine thirty, so it was time for morning sickness to take place.

Could she do this? Could she keep this baby? Did she want to have the baby? Sam did have to make a choice. She just did not know how to choose. What would happen if she kept the baby? Obviously, Martin or she would have to leave the team. Martin and she would have to work through their relationship together. Sam would have to engage into the meaning of parenthood.

Her entire life would change. In spite of that perspective, Sam looked at it in another way. If she did become a parent, did it have to be a bad thing? Could staying with Martin be a good thing? In addition to her job, maybe a new profession would be a good thing.

Martin stood at his desk just sitting and speculating. What was he going to do? What would happen if the team found out? What would they say? What would they do? He was sure that there were rules prohibiting him to have a baby with Sam.

Nonetheless, he cared for Samantha so much. Did he care what the others thought? All that he wanted was to solve this situation delicately. He wanted to make sure the choice they would make would be the right one. It was not about if he wanted to keep the baby or not. It was about making sure that Sam and he made the choice together.

Sam headed out of the bathroom feeling a bit better. She didn't feel like throwing up her entire stomach. She just felt like throwing up her emotion.

"Hey." A mysterious voice said from behind.

"Oh hi." Sam turned around to see Danny standing there.

Danny was wordless; he just stared at her. He knew that she was tire of people asking if she was okay.

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you." Sam apologies. She did not know what else she should say.

"No its okay. I was hassling you and you had every right to yell at me." Danny elaborated.

"No. No, I did not. I had no right to yell at you no matter how much you were hassling me."

He stared at her some more, "Was it something that Martin did."

Once the word Martin came out of his mouth Samantha became suspicious, "Where would you get an idea Martin was my problem?"

Danny began, "Well, it's just…"

But Sam was too moody to listen, "Did he tell you?"

Danny said. "Sam calm down. All he said was that it was none of his business."

Sam's voice crescendo, "Well he's right! It is none of your business and you should stay out of it!" Sam briskly marched away.

When Sam was sitting down at her desk, she was extremely awed. She did not know whom to blame her anger for. She was mad a Martin because he was harassing her. She was mad at Danny because he was invading her space. And she was mad at herself because she did not know what to do.

"Hello. Sam I need you to sign this." Jack's voice said. Sam could not forget about this guy. She could not forget Jack Malone. This man broke her heart. The man she worked for. This man started it all.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Uh, your personal documentation." Jack answered.

"My personal documentation?" Sam was confused, "Why do you need my personal documentation?"

"I need your personal documentation because in a few weeks I have to take evaluate my staff." Jack explained.

"Why?" The last thing Sam needed was for Jack to get into her business too.

"They're making this new stand procedure thing. We have to evaluate our staff's working behaviors. They're just testing. They are trying to make some few changes around here."

"Changes?" Sam repeated.

"I know it's crazy. Look I'm going to leave this information here about it so you could learn more about it." Jack dropped a thick packet of papers.

"I've got to go tell Viv." Jack explained.

"Uh-huh." Sam responded quickly because she instantly looked inside the packet.

Jack went towards his office when he saw Martin sprinting down the hall.

"Hey Martin." Jack called.

"Huh." Martin stopped for a few seconds. He didn't really want to talk to Jack. He wanted to go talk to Sam.

"I have to talk to you later." Jack clarified.

"Yeah." Martin said as he rapidly went to talk to Sam.

"Jack." Danny called down the hall.

"Oh hey Danny. I've got…" Jack pulled out another packet.

"I need to talk to you." Danny has had it. Martin was pissed and Sam was depressed. He knew if their situation did not have any control in it, they would end up in the hot spot.

"What is it?" Jack asked alarmed.

Danny looked around to see if Sam or Martin could see him.

"Do you want to go to my office?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Danny responded.

Once they were in their office Danny did not waste anytime explaining.

"It's about Sam." Danny said.

"What about her?" Jack had to look up since he was sitting in his chair.

It took Danny a second to explain, "I think she depressed."

"What makes you think that?" Jack asked.

"I think her personal life is affecting her work." Danny said.

"How?" Jack queried.

"Since her personal life is around here all the time?" Danny let out the truth.

Jack just raised an eyebrow confused.

"I think Sam is dating Martin. Or was dating Martin." He finally got the words out of his mouth.

Jack was entirely out of words. He was inclusively in shock, "Wh…What do you mean by dating?"

"Well for the past few weeks I've seen signs. They've been a bit closer than they should be." Danny said.

Jack through a packet in front of him.

"What is that?" Danny asked.

"It's an evaluating form. I'll be evaluating my team in three weeks. So I'll check on the Martin Sam situation then." Jack stated.

"But you don't know what would happen in three weeks." Danny justified.

"Look. I've known Sam just as long as you have. And trust me, she wouldn't date in the office." He put it in plain words.

Later that night Sam headed home. She still had many emotions to deal with. It had been only one day, but it was a long day. Could she be able to last nine months?

"Hey Sam." A deep voice turned around.

Sam looked around astonished to see that it was Martin. He was just sitting there, on the outside stairs, waiting for her to come home. "Hey Martin… What are you doing here?"

"Well I've been thinking. All day I have not gotten much work done because I've been thinking about you."

"Why are you here?" Sam ignored his sympathy.

"Well, I am here, because you told me that you given me plenty of times to help." Martin got up and stared deep into her eyes, "And this time I am going to make sure that I don't miss it."

Sam was happy. For the first time that whole day, she was happy, "Do you want to come in." Martin nodded.

Jack was sitting all alone in his apartment. For the first time a long time, he had been in seclusion.

He was drinking a beer. Ever since his daughters and wife moved to Chicago he found himself drinking a beer or two before he went to bed.

What if something was going on between Sam and Martin. Sam and Martin were both co-workers. So they were equally on the same ground level. So there were no rules against them dating.

Was Jack comfortable with Sam dating? Was he comfortable with her dating someone he knew? Samantha and Jack did have an affair, but it was almost three years ago. Nonetheless, he did loose his wife, his daughter, and his dignity because of it. So why was he feeling jealous?

Martin was sitting on her bed. Sam rumbled through her kitchen looking for something to drink.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Sam asked.

"No I'm fine." Martin asked.

Sam closed the refrigerator, "Yeah I'm not really thirsty either."

Sam awkwardly sat next to Martin. For a few moments, Sam didn't say anything. But she remembered what Martin said, "Martin."

"Mmm." He responded.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been talking to you." She apologies.

Martin got up so he could sit on her coffee table across of her. He wanted to talk to her face to face. "Were you afraid to talk to me?" He asked.

"No. Not at all… I, I don't know….Well maybe." She said.

"Why?" He insisted to know.

"I wasn't afraid to talk to you Martin. I was just afraid. I guess… I was just plain out scared." She elucidated.

He pushed her hair behind her ear, "I don't know what will happen Sam. But I promise you, that we can handle this together."

"Together." She said looking at him.

Sam brushed his hair up. Martin put his hands on his face. For a while, they just intently watched each other. Then suddenly they passionately kissed each other. Samantha and Martin felt so intimately charged up.

Sam pulled off Martin's shirt. Then immediately Martin began kissing her. Sam sat on his lap. Then Sam starting kissing his neck. She was so close to him. She loved her body next to his heated chest. Martin unbuttoned her blouse and pushed her down on the bed. They just started kissing each other.

"Martin." Sam interrupted their wonderful moment.

"Yeah." He said out of breath.

"What if…" At first, she was looking at the floor then she looked in his eyes, "What'll happen if we kept the baby?"

Martin just looked at her. He wasn't expecting her to ask that question, well not at a moment like this. He didn't know what to say and he did not want to lie, "I'm not sure."

Sam accepted his answer and kissed him so they could continue their moment when Martin pushed her down on the bed.


	8. The Next step to Belief

**Author Note: **_**Sorry it took me so long. I had to reload the entire story again. I am leaving across the country but I will put more chapters in before I go.**_

_

* * *

What would happen if we kept the baby?" Sam's voice popped in Martin's head._

That question was in Martin's head all night. He then realized that Sam might have made her decision. It was not as if Martin hated her because she made a decision. He was just confused since he was not in the processing plan.

Still that question invaded Martin's head all night. _What would happen if we kept the baby?_ All of this was happening so fast. A day ago, Sam wouldn't even talk to him. Yet, a day later, she was talking about starting a family with him. It was a bit scary.

Martin opened his eyes and he looked out the window. He noticed that it was daytime, but it was only about crack of dawn. Martin quietly yawned as he tried to wake up. He looked next him to find Sam still sleeping. She was so beautiful. Having a baby with her would be an honor. She must really trust him to have a baby with him.

_

* * *

Sam headed for a cab after saying goodbye to Martin. Martin stepped back to the curb so he could hail his own ride. Sam opened the car door and turned back. _

_Sam said "Hey, Martin?" _

_Martin turned around, "Yeah?"_

_Sam asked, "You want to share a cab?" _

_Martin pointed to the opposite direction, "I live uptown."_

_Sam instantaneously said, "Yeah, I know." _

_Martin considered it for a moment, nodded to himself, then went toward the taxi. As Sam got into the car, Martin followed her in. He closed the door behind him._

* * *

Martin poured him a cup of coffee. He remembered that one night when he hailed a cab with Sam. All that he remembered about that night was that it ended up with great sex. He never imagined that he would have baby with her. 

An hour later, Martin heard the sounds of Sam waking up. Martin walked over so he could greet her. All he was wearing was his bear boxer shorts.

Sam's eyes peeked open.

"Good morning sunshine." Martin said.

"Morning. Could you grab…" She pointed to her robe.

"Sure." Martin reached the hook, grabbed Sam's robe and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She sat up to put her robe on.

Martin sat next to her so he so he could put his arm around her. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Coffee, it is decafe." He handed her a cup.

"Mmm." She said, "I'm not sure decafe is a thing to get use to."

"I'm sure you will." He grabbed the coffee cup and put it on the coffee table.

He looked up and they kissed. Sam wrapped her hands around his neck as they continued kissing. Martin leans her down as she got on top of her.

Unpredictably Sam's cell phone rang. Sam and Martin both looked at the phone mad that it disturbed their moment.

"That is probably work." Martin implied.

It ranged again and Sam still did not answer it.

"Are you going to answer it?" Martin inquired.

"Should I?" Sam said as it ranged for the fourth time.

"If you want to." Martin said.

Sam unexpectedly, picked up the phone, "Spade."

Martin did not expect her to pick up the phone.

"Hey Sam." Jack was on the other line.

"Hey Jack." Martin felt isolated when he heard the name 'Jack' come out of her mouth. He was mad that things contradicted itself back to Jack.

"Yeah. I can show up about eight." Sam said. Martin rolled off Sam. Sam got out of the bed.

On the other line, Jack could hear the heavy breathing of a man. He was wondering if it was Martin, "Yeah so I'll see you then."

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Okay." Jack said.

"Bye." Sam hung up the phone.

Martin sat on the edge of the bed, "Do we have work?"

"Uh… Yeah. So I'm going to get ready." Sam walked around passing Martin. Martin did not want her to get ready for work. He wanted her to be with him. He grabbed her and kissed her.

"Martin, we can't do this not now. We have to go to work." Sam said but Martin still kissed her on her neck.

"Do you want to?" He asked. Sam was useless; she wanted to be with him. Every time she was near him, she felt safe. She gave in when she kissed him and Martin took off her robe.

* * *

As Jack as finishing his paperwork from yesterday, he was still in awe. What would happen if Martin and Sam were really dating? What could Jack do about it? Sam was not with him anymore and she did not have to listen to him. 

_Jack walked out of the courthouse and down the front stairs. Sam was standing outside waiting for Jack. Jack slowed down when he saw Sam. _

_Jack decided to sit next to Sam. _

_Jack said smiling, "So you guys just tore them up?" _

_Sam said, "Well, Farrell had the originals. We tore up copies. It was more of a symbolic gesture." _

_Jack was still smiling, "I appreciate the gesture and the symbolism." _

_Sam said, "You were right, you know." _

_Jack asked, "About what?" _

_Sam said, "It was dumb to lie to Farrell." _

_Jack appreciated the statement and then he looked over at the courthouse behind them, "Not as dumb as what I just did in there. I think I let a killer walk free, and I lost my job all in one hit." _

_Sam said, "You know, when Farrell asked me about us, my instinct was to tell him the truth ... because it's been really hard for me not telling anyone … being around you all the time and pretending like nothing ever happened, you know?" _

_Jack said softly "I know." _

_Sam said, "I don't think I was lying to save you. I think, in that moment, I thought maybe ... if I say this, if everybody knows ... then it really will be over." She paused to look at Jack. Sam said, "It is over, isn't it?" _

_Jack reached out and lightly brushed his knuckles over the hair by her temple. He nodded his headed slightly. _

_Jack stated, "Yeah, it's over." _

_Sam looked into Jack's eyes, and then nodded her head. She slowly leaned her head on his shoulder. Jack placed his arm around. _

When Jack said that two years ago, he believed it was really over. He thought the feelings he had toward Sam were gone. Why is now realizing that something might still be there. Was he confused because she dating. That is nonsense though. Sam had dating other men after they broke up. Was he jealous that Sam was dating Martin?

* * *

Sam was on the passenger side. Martin was on the street grabbing a cup of coffee. He also snatched a newspaper and handed the concession man the money. 

He got into the car, "Sorry it took me so long."

"That's okay." Samantha said.

"I just had to get some real coffee." Martin said when he started the car.

Sam looked at him with a hypercritically look. She felt discouraged when Martin pointed out the fact that he could have coffee and she could not.

"Sorry." Martin knew he had said the wrong thing.

"Its okay." Sam modestly forgave him, "I am the one who should be apologizing. I guess lately I've been irritable."

"Don't you mean snappy?" Martin clarified.

Samantha smiled. "I snapped at Danny yesterday. I feel so bad."

"What did Danny say to you?" Martin wanted to know.

"Well he's been noticing I've been acting different lately?" Sam said.

"Does he know that you're pregnant?" Martin asked.

"No. No, I don't think so." Sam implied.

"I think he knows about you and me." Martin affirmed.

"Why? Did you tell him?" Sam feared that Martin blab that he

"I have not told anyone about anything…I just told him to mind his business." Martin explained.

Martin parked in the parking lot in front of their work building. Martin looked at his watch.

Sam said, "Anxious to go to work."

Martin said, "Anxious to get out of there." They glared at each other. Someway they both wanted to escape reality. They knew that ignoring reality was irresponsible. Nevertheless, they wanted life to be more simple. It seemed that everything had to be complicated for them. As they were stuck in there daydream, they heard sirens coming from a police car that brought them back to reality.  
"We should get in there." Sam said.

"Yeah." Martin said but he grabbed Sam's arm. Martin put the newspaper up in front of his head and Sam leaned over to kiss him. They both laugh.

"Let's go!" Sam insisted.  
Martin and Sam both made a decision today. They decided that they were ready to tell the team about their situation. They did not know how they would react. They did not know what they would do. All they knew was it was time to tell the world.


	9. Telling Lies

Sam was sitting at the conference table scribbling in a file. Behind her, Martin stood at the counter. Even though she could not see him, Sam knew that he was staring at her. Martin headed over to his desk but his eyes were still on her.

Samantha watched him. She had no idea what was on his mind. She had no idea why he was staring at her, "Martin."

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Is there a reason that you are staring at me." Sam speculated.

"I was just…" He grabbed a chair and sat next to her, "I was just wondering how we are going to approach this?"

"Approach what?" Sam asked.

"How are we going to tell the team about our current situation?" Martin explained.

Sam did not say anything for a moment. She was thinking of something to say but her mind went blank, "You know what? I was hoping that you would tell me?"

"Tell you? Tell you what?" He repeated.

"I want to hear your ideas about how we are going to tell them?" Sam simplified.

"Well…" He cleared his throat, "One idea was that we could just tell them all at once. So we could just get it over with." His voice decrescendo word by word as soon as Sam put her head down. Her gestured showed that she disagreed.

"You don't like it?" Martin asked.

"Not really." Sam said.

Jack walked in the hallway of the FBI headquarters. Unexpectedly, Jack had slept in. He was up all night thinking about Sam and Martin.

Passing the bullpen, he saw Sam and Martin alone. They were the only workers who had arrived so far. At first, Jack though they were innocuously flirting with each other. Jack realized that he was being gullible. Just because they were talking did not mean something was going on. After Jack concentrated around the room, he noticed that there were a few people here too, besides Martin and Sam.

"I'm getting too old for this." Jack said to himself. He did not feel like talking to either one of them.

"We could just tell them one by one." Martin said.

"I was just hoping you could do it." Sam spouted out.

"All by myself?" Martin said in denial.

"Yeah. But you're not going to let that happen… are you?" Sam said.

Martin grabbed her hand, "Sam."

Sam let go of Martin's hand when she saw Danny and Vivian walking in. "How about this. I'll tell Jack. You tell Danny. And we both tell Vivian."

"You want me to tell Danny?" Martin asked. He was not exactly in speaking terms with Danny. Actually, he preferred it if he stayed completely away from Danny.

"Would your rather tell Jack?" Sam said.

Martin recognized that he did not want to tell Jack. Samantha and Jack. Tell Jack was defiantly not an option. "Okay I'll tell Danny." Martin said as if he had no choice.

Danny walked by Sam and Martin giving them a livid look. Danny was annoyed with Sam and Martin's relationship. One day they were all furious with each other. The next day they were all close and cozy. Danny decided that if wanted calm down, he might want to have some coffee.

"Are you going to go?" Sam pushed.

Martin stood up slowly. Since he remained indifferent towards Danny's attitude, he was not exactly eager to tell Danny that Sam and he were going to have a baby.

After staying his distance in the hallway, Martin was behind Danny who grabbing his coffee.

Danny turned around seeing Martin, "Hey man." He said it as if nothing had happen.

"Hey." Martin replied.

Danny took a sip from his coffee, "Do you want something."

"Uh, yeah actually." Martin said. This was it! Right now, Martin was going to explain everything to Danny. He was going to explain everything. Danny was in the middle of everything and it was about time that Martin had gotten him out of it. It was time that Danny learned the truth!

"What?" Danny asked.

"I… uh… I was going to grab some coffee." Martin chickened out.

"Okay." Danny walked out of the room.

* * *

"Hey Jack." Sam's head peeked through the door.

"Yeah Sam." He said.

"Could I talk to you?" Sam asked.

"Sure." He got up, "Please have a seat."

Sam vigorously started to felt nervous and frightened. Every time she stepped toward the chair, made her want to run away.

Jack took off his glasses and sat on his desk facing Sam. "Now what is it?" Jack was hoping that she would talk about Martin. He wanted to know everything. He wanted to know why she was having college-college relationship. He wanted to know how she could take another chance.

"Well…" She took a deep breath. "Well, I'm sure that you have notice that I've been acting strangely lately."

"I've seen a small change in your personality." Jack lied. He had seen a huge change in her personality. She had been irritable, vulnerable, and sensitive.

Sam wanted to get this off her chest. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to be happy about having a baby. However, the only way she could be happy was if she told people about it. "The reason… The reason why I have been acting weird is because I am…" She wanted to say the word _pregnant _but her conscience would not let her, "_over stress_." Somehow, she could not tell him. She really wanted to be happy. Nonetheless, she felt like it was not time.

"Overstress?" Jack said.

"Yeah I guess I have been working hard. I was just wondering I could tomorrow off?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow is Wednesday." Jack checked.

"Yeah Wednesday." Sam insured.

"Um. You know what. I was going to give everyone a five-day weekend anyways. But, it won't going start until Thursday. Can you wait that long?" Jack elucidated.

"Yeah. I can wait to Thursday. Thanks." Sam headed out the door.

"Sam." Jack stopped her.

"Yeah." She said.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" Jack asked. He wanted to make sure he gave her a chance to tell her the complete truth.

"Yeah that's it." Samantha reclined.

Jack knew that she was lying. He could read it in her eyes.

* * *

Sam and Martin both had a difficult time for the rest of the day. Samantha never told Jack. She did not know how to tell him. All that year, Jack has had a difficult time as it was. He lost his daughters. He lost his wife. His father had Alzheimer's disease. Jack did not need Sam to bring her problems into the office. If Samantha did tell Jack, she wondered how he would react. She could hear him now. _"Sam. I am literally speechless! Wait that was a lie. I have so many questions. Why are you having another relationship with someone from work? We both know it's unprofessional since you I... got involved. Listen. You can handle it by yourself but it should affect our investigation. It should not drag Danny or Vivian. But it especially should not involve me because I want absolute nothing to do with it!"_

Martin did not know how to tell Danny. Danny and he used to be great pals. Somewhere on the line, something changed. Danny became hard ass. He only listened to things that he wanted to hear. If he did not like what he heard, he would isolate it and adjust it the way he likes it. For example, when he found out about Sam and Martin's relationship just a few days ago, he flipped out! He had to get involved. If Danny knew about Samantha's pregnancy, he would probably say, "_What's wrong with you? Samantha has had it tough for a while and you had no right to get her pregnant! What were thinking? She does not need this now. She doesn't need you now."_

"Hey." Martin said as he walked towards Samantha. Since it was nighttime everyone tried to cram to finish his or her paperwork. Everyone was finishing the paperwork to Today's case. Today's case was of a missing girl lost in a grocery store. Vivian had left late for a doctor's appointment, Jack was in his office, and Danny was all the way on the other side of the room.

"Hey." Martin said.

"So. Did you tell him?" Sam immediately asked.

"Well not exactly." Martin stated.

"You got cold feet?" Sam insisted.

"Yeah." Martin answered.

"Yeah. I did too." Sam responded.

"I guess it's going to be a bit harder than we thought." Martin said.

"Isn't everything." Sam said.

"You know I think we should just runaway." Martin joked.

"Run away?" Sam played along.

"Yeah you know somewhere simple, like Canada." Martin teased.

"Canada." Sam said.

Martin smiled and so did Sam.

"I got you something." Martin opened a small yellow box. "It was my sister's daughter. She gave to me a couple of years ago. She gave my mom her daughter's baby bottle. She gave my dad her spoon. She gave my cousin a baby bib. I don't why she did it."

Samantha smiled showing that loved it. She tried not cried. "Thank you."

"No problem." He said.

"If I knew there were prizes involved I would have asked for a car." Sam said.

"A car." Martin repeated.

"You know nothing to expensive. Just a beautiful read mustang." Sam joked.

"How about a Volkswagen?" Martin said.

"A Volkswagen? Do I look like some twenty year old freshman at college?" Sam put down the booties down.

"No you don't." Martin answered her rhetorically joke.

"No?" Sam said.

"No. To tell you the truth, I don't think you've ever looked more beautiful." Martin said.

Samantha gloated, "You're easy because I didn't even get a chance to shower this morning."

Martin leaned in to kiss her but never got a chance. Samantha moved her head and turned around. She saw that Danny was staring.

"You done here?" Martin said after he noticed that Danny was spying on them.

"I got about another hour or so." Sam stated.

"Meet me at my place about later tonight." Martin asked.

"I'll be there." Sam said.


	10. Wait

Both Sam and Martin felt they should wait a little bit longer before they told the team about her pregnancy. They thought it would be appropriate if they told the team after they found out that she was truly pregnant. Yes, Sam did take the early pregnancy tests three times. All three times the tests did turn positive. Nevertheless, they both felt skeptical. If they heard the official news from a professional doctor, they would feel more assured.

During this awkward times, Samantha hated being alone. Therefore, for the past few nights, Samantha has spent the night at Martin's apartment. More importantly, all three nights she felt much more comfortable. Everytime she was near Martin, he made her feel ubiquitously safe. She felt as if Martin and she were doing the right thing.

Today was the first day of their five-day weekend. It was perfect timing too. Martin and Samantha needed some time off from their stressing job.

At a quarter to seven, Martin came in his apartment with the newspaper, orange juice, and a bag filled with fast food for breakfast. Samantha was sitting at his dinning table having decaffeinated coffee (A couple nights ago, Martin had bought plenty of decaffeinated coffee).

"Hey." Samantha said.

"When did you get up?" Martin said. He opened the bag; there were pancakes, eggs, sausages, and biscuits.

Samantha simultaneously helped herself to a plate, "Not too long ago?"

Martin watched Sam grab a plate of food, "A bit hungry? Aren't you?"

"It's these cravings. I've been starving ever since my eyes opened." Sam explained.

As Sam began to eat, Martin grabbed cups for their orange juice. "How are you doing?" Martin said. Sam did not say anything. She just sat their lonely.

"Sam did you hear me?" Martin said again as he sat down.

"Yes Martin I heard you." Sam snapped. Sam left her plate and ran into the living room. For the past few days, Samantha has been very emotional. One moment she can be happy and then out of the blue she can get piss. She especially got mad if Martin accidentally said the wrong thing. Yet, if he did something passionate (like kissing her on the cheek, opening the door for her, or even brushing her hair) she would always get teary.

Martin chased after, "Sam I just asked you a simple question."

Sam pestered "I don't need you to be checking up at me every ten minutes."

Martin argued, "Will you stop badgering me Sam. God! Yes, I do check up on you once in awhile. But can you blame me? I want make sure that you are fine."

Sam debated, "I am an adult! I don't need you checking on me."

Martin pondered, "I know that. But I cannot help it. As much as I love you I want to make sure that you are absolutely Samantha."

Samantha's spirits rose. She did not know how he did it. She did not know why he was severely amazing. He always said the right thing at the right time. It like the common sense came natural to him.

Martin knew that he said the right thing. He did not know how he did it. Lately he has been a good male specimen. He was romantic, secure, and warm.

Martin stumbled over his words, "I just want to make sure that swe're doing this right. I want to make sure that we are transparent."

"I love you too Martin." Samantha placed his hands on his face and kissed.

Everything seemed heading in the right direction.


	11. I just want to know

As the hour hand reached ten o'clock, Martin's knee was bouncing up and down apprehensively. Samantha was calmly sitting next to him reading a magazine. They were obviously in a hospital's waiting room. Sam could tell that Martin was extremely nervous and anxious. To be completely honest, they both were vaguely hesitant.

"The doctor will see you in about fifteen minutes." The receptionist directly said to Martin and Sam. The desolated room carried only three couples. The other two couples intimated both Martin and Sam.

There was a couple in their late thirties or early forties. The woman must of have been six months in. They looked undoubtedly happy. The parents were talking about how happy they were since this was their sixth child.

The other couples were so young. Since the three-carrot diamond was sticking out, you could tell that they were newly weds. The man talked about how happy he was since he was going to be a father. The mother talked about how she should take permanent time off from her job.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Martin. Martin's tension bothered Samantha too much. If he was nervous, there would be no way that she could stay calm herself.

"Uh, No not really… I just really hate hospitals." Martin explained.

"Martin we go to hospitals all the time for work." Samantha was confused. She did not know why he was so jumpy around her right now.

"We don't go to hospital for this circumstances everyday." Martin said

"If you don't want to stay, you should just go!" Sam growled.

"No Sam. I want to stay!" Martin defended his honor.

"Well you're not really showing it. And to give it some more thought you haven't been showing that you really want to have this baby… Do you want to have this baby Martin?"

"Samantha Spade and Martin Fitzgerald the doctor will see you." The receptionist called their name interrupting their conversation.

"We should go." Martin said. As they both got up, Martin tried to hold her hand but she was too angry with him. She just gave him the cold shoulder.

Samantha never heard Martin say that he wanted to keep the baby. Sam just assumed that everything was going fine. She assumed that he was ready to have a baby in his life. But what if he does not want to keep the baby? What would Samantha do?

Martin was afraid that Samantha would ask the question. _Do you want to keep the baby? _Yes, she did ask him the question before, but he was never force to answer it. For the past week and half, he has been confused as it was. He had too much on his plate. He was trying to make sure everything was going in the right direction. Nonetheless, he realized that he did not know where the right direction was heading.

* * *

Vivian, Danny, and Jack were all sitting around the conference table. As Jack was signing a few papers, Danny and Vivian were staring at him confused. It was about a quarter past ten, and they both noticed that neither Sam nor Martin had shown up for work. They were just wondering why Jack did not say anything about. He did not even mentioned there name once.

"Um Jack." Vivian said.

"Yup." Jack was listening but still signing the papers.

"Um we were just wondering…. Does it seem a bit unusual today?" Vivian did not want to pry the words out.

"What do you mean?" Jack looked up.

"Why isn't Martin or Sam here?" Danny blabbed. At this point, Danny was impertinent towards Sam and Martin.

Jack smirked, "I told them that we had a five day weekend."

"There is?" Danny and Vivian simultaneously said.

"For them there is a five day weekend." Jack stated.

"Why?" Vivian asked.

"Because I think they both need some time to cool down their relationship." Jack said.

"They shouldn't be having one if you asked me." Danny murmured.

"No one asked you Danny." Vivian said.

"You think they should be having one?" Danny asked and Jack waited for a response.

"Why not? They're both good for each other." Vivian said.

"You think their deliberate fighting and emotional breakdowns are good for each other?" Danny disputed.

"Every couple goes through this phase." Vivian said, "It'll pass. Besides I see the way Sam looks at him."

"How does she look at him?" Jack wondered.

"Its kind of vague but it looks like she really cares about him." Vivian answered.

"I don't know Viv." Danny said.

"Yeah, their _phase_ has been going around for quite some time." Jack said.

"Do you think they know that we know?" Vivian asked.

"I think Martin tried to tell me yesterday." Danny said.

"Yeah Sam tried too." Jack said.

"What do you mean tried?" Vivian asked.

"Dumb ass was too embarrassed to tell me." Danny said.

"I think Sam was just too nervous to tell me." Jack said.

"Well maybe if you two stop putting so much pressure on them, they might start to feel more comfortable."

* * *

"Samantha Spade." A doctor's head peeked through the door. Sam, wearing a patient's gown, was sitting on the cold counter. Martin was standing next to her silent. They both had not said a word since they were in the waiting room.

"I'm Doctor Javenson." He walked in quickly sitting in a chair. He skimmed through Samantha's filed reading the important details. "I see that you are here for a pregnancy test."

"Yes." Samantha responded.

Doctor Javenson looked up at Martin, "And I assume that you're Samantha's partner."

"Uh yeah." Martin muttered.

"For this portion of this appointment most of the fathers aren't usually in the room." Doctor Javenson explained.

Martin was confused. At this point, Martin did not know if Sam wanted him in the room. "Oh well, I was."

"Martin maybe you should." Samantha nodded her head towards the door. Momentarily, Samantha felt that she needed some space.

"Samantha." Martin screeched. Martin knew that he was smothering her a lot. Was he being too clingy? Could men be clingy? I think it came natural to men who were having a baby.

"Please." Samantha begged.

"Alright. If you need me I'll be in the waiting room." Martin stated. Maybe he was too smothering. How was he supposed to stop? He was not trying to conceal her. What did he need? He needed to be alone too. He needed to do some thinking for himself.

* * *

"Jack you wanted to talk to me?" Vivian sneaked her head in Jack's office.

"Yeah have a seat." Jack said clearly.

Vivian sat down, "What is this about?"

"I think you know what this is about." Jack needed to talk to someone about his issues with Sam and Martin. Vivian seemed very opinionated about the issued. Jack thought she would be a great person to debate the problem.

"Jack. Please don't tell me it's about Sam and Martin." Vivian implored.

"I just can't get it out my head." Jack stated.

"Well you need to." Vivian said.

"Why didn't she tell me? Why? I am her friend. Aren't I?" Jack speculated.

"She doesn't have to tell you. It is none of your business. Besides a lot happen between you two besides friendship." Vivian reasoned.

"I've passed that and I just assumed that she did too. Besides down the line, she would have to tell me." Jack responded.

"No she did not Jack. She did not have to tell you. If she wanted to, she would have. But like I said before, you put too much pressure on her." Vivian said.

"You know she's been acting weird lately and I think it's because of the relationship." Jack detected.

"She's been a bit callous." Vivian said.

"She's been bitchy." Jack said.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that…" Vivian just figured it out. Sam's has been emotional, has been gaining a little wait, and she has been sick. She was pregnant. Vivian knew because she as a woman who has been pregnant before and she could spot it like a second.

"You would say what?" Jack said clueless.

Vivian knew it was not safe for Samantha to work if she was pregnant. However, she did not want to spread Samantha's business around. "I've would say that she's been _bitchy_ because she's been trying to push you away."

* * *

Martin was walking back and forth in the waiting room. It has been at least a half hour and Sam was still with the doctor. His versatile mind had so many questions, but he did not have any answers. Was he ready to have a baby? His father has been talking to him about settling down his life. However, how was suppose to settle down his life. Was he suppose do it in an instant. If he was suppose to settle down his life, this was the chance.

"Hey." Sam came out of the door.

"Hey. How'd it go?" Martin said.

"Fine." Samantha said.

"You okay?" Martin said.

"You know what. I'm just tired. I just want to go home." Samantha said.


	12. The car ride home

The car ride home was completely silent. They did not receive any news about Samantha's pregnancy from the doctor. Since the short-staffed hospital was extremely busy, they would have to wait. They would have to wait for the news for at least twelve to twenty-four hours.

While they waited for the news, they could fix the problems they were having. They each had a problem with each other. Samantha was irritated at Martin. Samantha confused Martin about their situation.

Martin was supposed to be Samantha's knight in shinning armor. If she was pregnant, Martin was suppose to be bend down on his knees and ask her to marry him. At this point, Samantha felt as though Martin couldn't care less.

Martin wanted to be happy. He wanted to be excited that he was about to have a child. For Martin though, this situation was feeling hastily hostile. He didn't know how to be a father but he was about to have a child himself.

"Martin." Samantha broke the silence.

"Yes." Martin was afraid of what she might say or ask. His mind was already opaque as it was. He wasn't in a mood for an interrogation.

"You never answered my question." Sam pressured him.

"Which one?" Martin lied. He wanted to act innocent. He knew that there was going to be an argument. He needed to make sure he handled it carefully.

"Martin stop being an ass. You know what I am taking about." Samantha did not feel like playing games. She needed to know some answers and she needed to know it now!

"I don't know!" Martin answered honestly.

Samantha was utterly overwhelmed, "What do you mean you don't know. We had all this time to waste and you have not once thought about it."

"Of course I have Sam. Ever since you told me that has been the only thing on my mind." Martin voice rose louder.

"And you came up blank. Just like that!" Samantha wasn't getting anything out of him.

"I'm sorry. It's still frustrating for me." Martin voice quieted.

Samantha put her hand on head. She had a massive headache.

Martin realize that he had said the wrong thing. He did not know how to fix it.

"Did I tell you what I'm going to spend my rest of my weekend?" Samantha ignored the feelings she was having by changing the subject.

"What?" Martin assumed that they would spend the rest of the weekend together. He thought the point of to weekend was to fix their relationship.

"I'm going to Kenosha to visit my mom." Samantha explained.

"Why." Martin asked putrefied.

"Do you have a problem with me going?" Samantha said mystified.

"I think this isn't the right time." Martin stated.

"Well excuse me but I don't think you can tell me when it is a right time to visit my own mother." Samantha muttered under her breath.

"Why are you going?" Martin tried to handle the situation delicately.

"That's none of your business." Samantha snapped.

"I'm just trying to talk to you." Martin reacted.

"No Martin. You can't talk to me about communicating. Because you have no idea where this relationship is." Samantha felt everything he said was wrong.

Martin parked in front of Samantha's place, "When are you leaving."

"Five." Sam answered.

"Five. Five today?" Martin shocked of how soon she was leaving.

"Five today." Sam opened the door.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Martin knew that was a weird thing to say. Meet Samantha's mother to tell that Sam was pregnant.

Sam closed the door and stuck her head through the opened window, "Uh no.s Why don't you stay here this weekend and have some time to think."

"Maybe a day or two apart would be good for this relationship." Martin started to agree with her plan.

"Yeah." Sam left.

"See you." Martin said sorrowfully.


	13. Heading Home

Samantha was riding in a back of a taxi car. She had just been on an extremely long trip. She was heading from New Your City to Kenosha, Wyoming. For the past thirty hours, Samantha has been on three trains, two busses, and a taxi.

"Samantha I think you're making a big mistake." A familiar voiced popped in Samantha's head.

_A teenage Samantha was packing her bags. Her mother, obviously intoxicated, was trying to stop her._

"_Mom. I can't stay here anymore." Samantha was wide-awake and clean._

"_Honey you are seventeen years old. You're still a child. A child is not ready to go out in the world. You're not prepared to go into the world. Have you considered what you are going to do about school? You're going to drop out of your senior year. Aren't you going to graduate high school?" Samantha mom was mumbling complaints because she trying to stop her only daughter from leaving._

"_Mom, even though it's my senior year, I have more than enough credits to allow myself to graduate. I have job waiting for me in Boston. And I am turning eighteen in eleven weeks." Samantha knew that her mother would not let her leave hastily. Nonetheless, every question her mother had, she had a noble answer._

"_What job?" Her mother was shocked that she had a job._

"_It's a secretary job at some small company." Samantha answered her question in a flash._

"_Did you get it yourself?" Her mother emphasized._

"_Not exactly." Samantha leaned her head down. Her mother had stumbled over a question that was reticent._

"_Was it that boy who gave you that job?" Her mother hated the boys Samantha dated. Nevertheless, the boy that she was dating right now was falling in love with her._

"_Mom give him some slack, he loves me." Samantha grabbed her bag and headed out the door._

"_Samantha you aren't going anywhere." Her mother screamed._

"_He cares about me. He loves me mom. He loves me enough that I would go across the country with him. I'm sad to say that you don't love me enough to keep me to stay." Samantha said._

"_Samantha I do love you." Her mother argued._

"_Well not enough." Samantha said cold and dark._

Samantha remembered that day as if it was yesterday. The day she left, Samantha never looked back. She visited her mother a couples after that but she never apologies for leaving. Yet, there she was, standing at her mother's front porch seeking for some answers.

Samantha knocked on the door hoping that she would find the answers in her mother.

An older version of Samantha opened the door. She didn't say anything at first. She was such in awe.

"Hi mom." Samantha said.

"Samantha." Samantha's mom hugged her zealously. She let go of her daughter, "Come in."

* * *

After her mother invited her in, she was rattling in the kitchen looking for some tea. She wanted warm beverages for her and her daughter to drink as they could talk.

"So you don't mind me staying here for a couple of nights. I don't want to be a bother." Samantha asked.

"My daughter, bother me, that wouldn't happen." Samantha's mom said joyfully. Cynthia was very young to be Samantha's mother. Her skin was nice and smooth. She had a great face structure that brought out her smile and she has silky blonde hair like her daughter.

"Thanks mom." Samantha said keenly.

"So honey," Cynthia started to boil some hot water, "Aren't you going to tell me why are you visiting?"

Samantha didn't want to blab out that she was pregnant. She wanted this to be a slow moving process. "I just miss you."

Cynthia did not believe it, "Sam it's been almost a four years since you last visited. It's been almost a year since called. And now you show out of the blue."

"I've just been a bit busy." Sam lied secretively. Sam had never gotten along with her mother. To be completely honest, for the past four years she's been hiding from her.

"Samantha," her mother whined as she sat down the tea.

"Well I…" The words were trying to spill out but her common sense told her not too. "I'm just tire mom. Can we finish this conversation tomorrow?"

"Sure honey." They both got up to hug each other.

"I'll just go…"

"In your old room." Cynthia said.

"Okay." Samantha picked up her small luggage and went upstairs.

* * *

When Samantha was lying in her old room, she remembered how much she missed it. She missed the scent of her old room; she forgot that she used to snuggle up in her grandmother's blanket. In the city, you could never see the stars outside, but in her old town, she could see how the stars accentuated the night' sky.

Samantha hated how she felt. She felt scared and confused. She has been feeling this way for past fifteen hours.

"_Ms. Spade?" a professional voice was on the phone. It was her previous physician, Doctor Javenson._

"_Yes." As she was sitting in the fast moving train, Samantha's heart was beating back and forth. This was it. This was the time for the truth._

"_I have your results from the pregnancy test." Doctor Javenson said._

_Samantha did not say anything. She was too unprepared._

"_It showed up positive. You are five weeks in." The doctor stated._

_Samantha's heart dropped! She could not believe it. For the past three weeks, she has been thoughtful that she might have been pregnant. Now that words were officially stated, she was in complete shock._

"_Would you like to schedule another appointment?" The doctor asked._

_Samantha did not say anything. She was still in denial about it. She did not know how react. Was she suppose to happy… angry… or scared?_

"_Miss?" The doctor wondered if she was on the line._

"_Yes I would." Sam said brain dead._


	14. A Familar Home

The next morning, Samantha walked down the staircase leading into the kitchen. She found her mother cooking a feast. She cooked omelets, bacon, pancakes, and oatmeal. Samantha was shocked when she saw her mother cooking up a storm. As a child, Sam's mother never made her anything to eat. Her mother usually gave her money so she could buy breakfast and lunch at school. Her mother usually came home late, so her continuous nannies or babysitter cooked for her. I guess that is why Samantha turned out a bad cook. Her mother never taught her.

"Mom." Samantha said.

"Oh hi Samantha. Did I wake you.?" Her mother said awed.

"No. No." Samantha woke up two hours ago. She woke up thinking how could she tell her mother that she was going to be a mother too.

"Are you hungry?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes. Mom this looks great!" The last time Samantha has eaten a good meal was about two days ago.

Samantha was gobbling down the food hastily. Cynthia didn't say anything. She was just happy that her daughter liked her food. Samantha gorged down her food in less than ten minutes.

"You liked it." Cynthia asked pleased.

"Yes." Samantha honesty loved the food. Nonetheless she was in the stage of her pregnancy where if it was edible she would eat it.

"Samantha… I glad that you gave up your time to visit. Lately, I have been feeling guilty." Cynthia said.

"Why?" Sam said taciturnly.

"Because lately at the nursing home" (her mother worked as a nurse at the nursing home) "I've seen the other mothers, both old and young. I seen how happy they are with their families. They are so close. But with me, I pushed you so far away that you don't even want to pick up the phone."

"But mom, that wasn't your fault. It's was mine. I was afraid… The day I left, I guess I never looked back. When time came that I really needed you I was afraid that you wouldn't help. But now…" Samantha all of sudden felt nauseated.

"But what?" Cynthia wanted to know what Sam was going to say.

"Can you excuse me." Samantha headed down the hall briefly trying to get to the bathroom.

* * *

After a good solid twenty five minutes. Samantha was still in their throwing up. For the past three weeks her morning sickness had never lasted this long.

"Samantha." Her mother knocked on the door concerned. She opened the door. "Samantha. Are you alright?"

"Yeah mom." She coughed up some more.

"Are you sick? Do you need to go to the hospital? Was it my food? Oh goodness I feel so terrible." Her mother said guilty.

"Mom it is not your fault." Samantha devoted.

"Is there anything that I can do?" Cynthia delicately wondered.

"I would just like a few more minutes to myself." Samantha kindly implied.

"Okay Samantha. If you need me I'll be down the hall." Cynthia left still feeling guilty.

After another ten minutes in the bathroom, Samantha actually had time to think. She knew she was being unreasonable. She knew that she was pregnant and she would have to face it.

Somehow, trying to accept it did not feel right. She didn't know why but she felt as if something was wrong.

After she was completely done she walked out of the bathroom, she found her mother in the small living room sitting on the coach.

"Sorry about that." Samantha said.

"Are you alright?" Cynthia asked apprehensive.

"Yeah I'm fine." Samantha confirmed.

Cynthia smiled drinking a cup of coffee. Samantha sat next to her so she could rest her head on her shoulder. It felt great that Samantha could lean on someone she knew she could trust. Her mother made a lot of mistakes but Samantha always felt that she could lean on her.

* * *

Sam's mother left for the grocery store. While she was gone, Samantha had some time to think. She wanted to tell her mother but Sam was nervous that her mother might react excessively.

By the time Sam's mom got home, it was nearly dark (about six p.m.). The nearest grocery store was an hour away. After her mother put away the groceries, it was utterly quiet.

"I know that we did not have the perfect relationship Sam…" Her mother broke the silence.

"What do you mean?" Samantha was being polite.

"I wasn't the mother you needed me to be." Cynthia explained, "I always loved you but I never showed it…" All of sudden Samantha's phone rang.

"Sorry." Samantha said. She looked down at the caller ID and it said FITZEGERALD, MARTIN. Samantha did not want to answer it but knowing Martin, he would of kept on calling all night.

"Can you give me a second." Samantha got up and headed to the hallway so her mother could not here her.

She open her phone, "Hello."

"Sam. Its me, Martin." Martin said clearly.

"I know. Martin why are you calling me?" Sam said frustrated. Martin and her were suppose to be taking a break.

"I just wanted to make sure you made it there alright." Martin said remorsefully.

"Well I did." Sam said aggravated.

"Listen I'm sorry Samantha, I just miss you okay. I want…" Marin apologies.

"I'm pregnant." Samantha blabbed.

Once the words went into his ears he was astonished, "So the doctors…"

"The doctors told me I was five weeks in." Samantha finished the sentence. She sat down on love seat to find that her mother was listening in her conversation.

Cynthia was horrified. She did not expect this. It was so subtle. Somehow, she was not happy about this. Cynthia left the room livid!

"Martin I have to call you back." Sam said.

"Mom." Samantha chased after her. When she went into the kitchen, she found her mom taking a bottle of vodka. Then in a heartbeat, the emotions in the room were just like in high school.

"How dare you." Her mother voice transformed from a sweet angel into an evil fiend.

"Mom." Samantha didn't know what to say.

"How much money do you need?" Cynthia shouted.

"Mom can you calm down?" Samantha asked poignantly. The one person she needed wasn't even on her side.

"Is that why you came here?" Cynthia argued.

"No." Samantha began to cry.

"Why! Was if for money? Do you need a place to live?" Cynthia would not calm down at all.

"I came here to be with you. I need you mom. I came to have your support!" Samantha leaved.

"Leave!" Cynthia said quieter but she still had her mean tone.

"What." Samantha said shocked.

"You can't show up here anytime you want and ask for help. It doesn't work like that." Cynthia stated.

"Why?" Samantha begged.

"Where were you when I needed you. You weren't here when I almost lost my life. You weren't here when my dad died. You weren't here when I was trying to control my drinking. You weren't here!" She began to cry too.

"I was afraid to come home." Samantha explained.

"But when you needed me, you weren't afraid." Cynthia said.

"I'm sorry." Samantha said

Cynthia headed for the cabinet and grabbed a glass. She poured the vodka about half way and took a sip, "Just leave."

* * *

What was Samantha suppose to do? She needed someone. Her mom was too mad to help. Martin was too scared to help. She couldn't tell anyone at work. She had no one. She didn't even have herself.

"_He cares about me. He loves me mom. He loves me enough that I would go across the country with him. I'm sad to say that you don't love me enough to keep me to stay." Samantha said._

"_Samantha I love you." Her mother argued._

"_Well not enough." Samantha said as cold and dark._

_**She opened the door with her suit case.**_

"_**Samantha." Her mom said.**_

"_**Yes mom."**_

"_**Don't be afraid to come back." Cynthia declared strongly.**_

Samantha had her suitcase and heading down the stairs. When she reached the front door she looked around. She saw her mom passed out on the couch. It was like high school all over again. She was scared and no one cared about her. Samantha did not care about herself.

She opened the door.

_**COULD SHE KEEP THIS BABY?**_


	15. How to kill time?

"Do you want me to come with you?" Martin knew that was a weird thing to say. Meet Samantha's mother for the first time only to tell her that Sam was pregnant.

Sam closed the door and stuck her head through the opened window, "Uh no. Why don't you stay here this weekend and have some time to think."

"Maybe a day or two apart would be good for this relationship." Martin started to agree with her plan.

"Yeah." Sam left.

"See you." Martin said sorrowfully. Martin watched Samantha cross the street to make sure that she made in her apartment okay.

What could he do now? He planned the whole weekend out so he could fix their relationship. He looked at his watch. **11:45 A.M. **He had two days to figure out what to do.

He found himself sitting in a coffee shop looking out the window.

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked.

"Just coffee please. Black." Martin said

Martin was in such a bad mood. He should have been grateful that he was having a baby. He should have been out buying baby clothes, thinking of names for the baby, and starting a new life with Samantha. Nonetheless, there he was sitting alone and low-spirited.

"Here's your coffee." The waitress handed him the fresh coffee.

He had no idea why he was acting this way. He felt guilty. He was pushing Samantha away when he should have been pulling her closer. If he were not careful, he would lose her forever.

* * *

The next day, Martin was in New Jersey. He found himself knocking on a door of a well-known house. When the door opened a tall old man (mid fifties) stepped on the porch. "Well look who's here."

"Hey dad. Are you going to let me in?" Martin said.

He and his father were faintly sitting across from each other. Martin was looking around the room looking at the old pictures. There was a picture of his father fishing with an old friend, there were pictures of his mother and his father's wedding, and a picture of the family (the family included Martin's dad, Martin's mother, Martin's grandfather, Martin and his sisters).

Victor was just staring at his son wondering why he was here. He was not exactly in speaking terms with his son since Martin did not accept his Christmas invitation.

"How is your time off from work?" Martin asked his dad. Victor received a heart attack four months ago and had to take time off from work. Martin knew about his dad's heart attack but never went to the hospital for support. That made his relationship with his father even worse.

"Fine. What about you? Shouldn't you be at work?" Victor queried.

"I have the weekend off." Martin said.

"Ohh I see." Victor said.

"Where's mom?" Martin noticed that his mother was not around doing her usual motherly housework.

"She's buying the grocery." Victor answered.

Martin and Victor both pondered around the room thinking about something to say. Martin and his dad always had a hard time communicating.

"I like what you did to the place." Martin noted.

"Look son. I appreciate you stopping by and all but why are you here?" Victor urged.

"Can't I visit my own father?" Martin quarreled.

"You didn't even visit me in the hospital when I almost died but here you are out of nowhere visiting."

"Well…" Martin was thinking if he should tell his father.

"Well what." Victor disputed.

"Can you keep something in confidence?" Martin asked for his trust.

"Did you kill someone? Did you break the law?"

"No not at all."

"Then shoot." His father lay back on the couch relaxed.

"I'm going to have a baby." He spit out his gut.

Victor just stared at him in awe, "What?"

"Well I'm not having a baby. But my uhm… My umm." He did not know what to call Samantha. He did not want to use the doctor term and say _partner._ He did not think Samantha would accept him as her boyfriend.

"You're getting married?" Victor implored.

"No. No." Martin spoke clearly.

Victor looked shock, "Your girlfriend."

"Not exactly." Martin voice decrescendo.

"Oh boy!" Victor put his hands on top of his head, "Martin what did you do!"

"Dad don't over react." Martin declared.

"Over react." Victor did not think he was overacting. He thought he was under reacting. He was just dismayed. He knew that Martin made mistakes but this was stepping over the line. He was not mad at his son because he unintentionally got a woman pregnant. He was mad at his because he was wasting his life. His son was in his middle thirties, not married, hasn't improve much in his career, and he didn't know what he want out of his life.

"You know what." Martin got up angry. He did not know why he came to his father for advice. Since they never got along Martin should have known that his father did not gave a damn. "I'm leaving." Martin slammed the door on his way out.


	16. A Father Knows

Martin set down an empty shot glass. He was obviously drunk in a night bar.

"May I have another one please?" Martin asked for the bar tender. She instantly handed him another and he said, "Thanks."

Martin has been doing some thinking these past hours. He finally figured out the question. _Why was he acting this way?_ He was afraid. He was afraid that he might actually love Samantha. He was afraid that he might not be a good father. He was afraid of starting his life.

He needed to talk to Samantha. He needed to explain that he was afraid but he was willing to stay strong because he did love her. After he dialed her number and he heard the telephone ringing, he would not hang up. He reached a new virtue of strength and he would have kept calling continuously.

"Hello." He heard his voice.

"Sam. It's me, Martin." Martin said evidently.

"I know. Martin why are you calling me?" Martin could hear the frustration in her voice. He knew that they were supposed to be taking a break, but he needed to speak to her.

"I just wanted to make sure you made it there alright." Martin said remorsefully.

"Well I did." Sam said aggravated.

"Listen I'm sorry Samantha, I just miss you okay. I want…" Marin started to apologies.

"I'm pregnant." Samantha interrupted him.

Once the words went into his ears, he was astonished, "So the doctors…"

"The doctors told me I was five weeks in." Samantha finished the sentence.

This was the time for Martin to take a stand. This was the time when he was suppose to tell Samantha that he loved her and they were going to make it through it.

"Can I call you back?" Samantha said hastily. Before Martin could do anything, she hung up the phone.

"No. Sam. Sam. Damn it!" Martin was literally confused.

"How things going?" A recognizable voice said behind him. It was his father.

"How'd you fine me?" Martin asked as he put his cell phone in his pocket.

"A father knows." Victor declared.

"Another one." Martin said to the bar tender and she instantly gave him another shot.

"So how are things going? They don't sound that great." Victor said.

"They aren't… Dad I think I really screwed this one up." Martin said.

Victor gestured to the bar tender for a drink, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I screwed it up. I was so selfish about myself that I forgot that it wasn't about me." Martin stated.

The bar tender gave him his drink. "Can you fix it?"

"I tried to fix it dad. I tried over and over again but she won't listen to me." Martin articulated.

"Well make her listen." Victor explained.

"How?" Martin asked.

"Give her what she wants." Victor stated.

Martin and Victor stayed at the bar all night. Martin explained everything to his father. He explained how after Sam and him broke up, she then realized that she might have been pregnant. Then that extremely effected their relation. Their relationship was like a line chart, it took its ups and downs.

Martin could not get his father's voice out of his head. _Give her what she wants. _What did Samantha want? He knew what she wants, but he wanted to make sure that he wanted it too.


	17. Is this the answer?

Martin was waiting for Samantha outside the Grand Central Train Station. He was extremely anxious. He had the answer Samantha was looking for. He had what she wanted. Was he afraid? Of course, he was afraid! Nonetheless, he was willing to do anything for Samantha. He was willing to stand up and be brave.

Samantha was strongly depressed. She had the answer she was looking for. She knew that it might not have made the best sense. However, it was the best solution that would work. She was just frightened by the way Martin would react.

Martin was waiting for Samantha. He wanted to apologies. He wanted to confess that he has been selfish and greedy. For the past few weeks, all he cared about was himself. He never once thought about her or the baby. It was time for that to change. Martin was ready to start his life.

Samantha was heading out of the train station looking for Martin. Since she left early from her mothers, she had to change her tickets on the train station. Changing her tickets was costly. She did not have enough money for a cab ride home, so she called Martin. She saw Martin's car a little down the street.

Once Martin started seeing Samantha heading towards his car, he raced towards her. This was it. This was the time for Martin to stand up!

"Hey." Samantha said.

"Hey." Martin grabbed her small luggage, "How was your trip."

"Um… It was not what I expected." Samantha declared. She did not want him to know that she had a dreadful time with her mother.

"Oh good for you." Martin opened his trunk to put his luggage in his trunk. "I had an interesting weekend myself."

"What do you mean?" Samantha headed to passenger side near the sidewalk and sat inside with the door opened. She was still exhausted from the train ride. She needed sometime to rest.

"I met with my dad in New Jersey." Martin stated.

"Really. What happened?" Samantha said curiously.

"Well basically he set me straight." Martin was ready to explain his nature. "I've been a jerk Sam. I've been selfish and greedy. I was trying to figure things out all by myself without taking consideration of you."

Samantha was horror-struck. At this point, she wanted him to be selfish and greedy. She didn't need his help right now.

He unexpectedly kneeled down on one knee and opened a jewelry box. When the box opened, a beautiful engagement ring accentuated it. "Samantha Spade will you marry me?"


	18. Her Answer

Did he just ask her to marry her? Samantha was in complete shock! Martin had just asked her to marry her. Where did this come from? Just a couple days ago, he was secretive and reluctant. However, today he was down on his knee proposing to start a new life with her.

It took Samantha moment but once he popped the question, she instantly knew what she had t say, "No."

"What?" Martin said shocked. He had expected her to be jumping into his arms and say a grateful '_yes_'. Instead, she was acting the complete opposite.

"Martin." She closed the box, "I can't marry you."

* * *

Martin, who was in complete silence, was driving Samantha home. He did not want to speak to her. He did not dare to speak to her. Martin built up all this courage to ask her to marry him, but she struck him down unexpectedly. Could he forgive her because of that? He was trying to make their relationship better and she just would not commit.

"Martin." Samantha wanted to explain.

"Don't." Martin said boldly.

"I think we should talk." Samantha suggested.

"Well I don't want to talk." Martin argued.

"Don't you want to know why I said no?" Samantha stated after a long pause.

"You know what, I really don't." Martin parked his car in front of her house.

When she looked at him, she could read his eyes. She understood that he was not in the mood to talk.

"I'm sorry." Sam waved the white flag.

"It's that it. Is that all you got to say. Samantha…" Martin would not accept her submission. He was furious enough to start an argument.

Sam interrupted him, "Martin I just can' t marry you. That isn't what I want."

"What do you want." Martin said utterly confused.

She put his hand on his cheek, "I want this to be okay."

"No." Martin pushed her off of him. "Look I know you're afraid. And that's okay because I'm afraid too." Martin said in a raised voice.

"Martin."

"But if we work through it together, I will guarantee that we will make it. We can be marry and have a house, with kids." Martin said in a shrilled voice.

"Martin."

"We can make it through it because I love you. And I know that you love me too." Martin said in loud voice.

"**Martin I can't have this baby!**" Samantha said yelling.

Martin didn't said anything. He was literally speechless. He had no idea how to respond to something like that. He didn't know what would happen next.

"Martin." Samantha was scared since he wasn't saying anything.

"What did you say?" He said still in refutation.

"I've just been… I've been thinking Martin." Sam clarified.

"Without me." Martin confirmed.

"Martin can you just calm down so we can talk about it." Sam begged for his kindness.

"When did you think of this. What just last night." Martin yelled.

"Martin calm down and let me explain." Sam pleaded.

"No Sam. Don't tell me to calm down. You made a life and death decision without out once considering me. Look Sam I know that I haven't been the best person in the world lately. But I am willing to be there for you the rest of my life." Martin pronounced.

"Don't miss point here Martin." Sam was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"What point! You haven't said anything smart since you got out of the train station. No you haven't made any sense for these past three weeks. I do not think you are stable enough to make any decisions on your own." Martin said.

"Martin, I put the facts together, and it just adds up that I can't have this baby." Samantha explained starting to get weepy .

"Leave." Martin demanded forcefully.

"What?" Samantha said puzzled.

"Get yourself and leave. Since you thought about this by yourself, you handle it yourself. Because I want nothing to do with it." Martin straightforwardly told Sam to leave.

Sam began to cry, "Martin. No. You promise me no matter how hard this pregnancy got you would not leave."

Martin recalled his promise but didn't want to admit it, "leave."

Samantha got out of the car and left heartbroken. She left so fast that she forgot to get her luggage. Martin drove off without looking back.

_

* * *

She found her self waiting in front of Martin's Fitzgerald door. She anxiously walked back and forth. She had a great expectation for him. And to be quite honest she didn't know if she could trust Martin. But was she willing to risk it?

* * *

Sam said, "I do not know if I could ever do that. I do not know if I could do this all by myself. I…"_

Martin interrupted her, "Samantha I am not going to leave you. You need to stop thinking like that."

Sam awkwardly sat next to Martin. For a few moments, Sam didn't say anything. But she remembered what Martin said, "Martin."

"Mmm." He responded.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been talking to you." She apologies.

Martin got up so he could sit on her coffee table across of her. He wanted to talk to her face to face. "Were you afraid to talk to me?" He asked.

"No. Not at all… I, I don't know….Well maybe." She said.

"Why?" He insisted to know.

"I wasn't afraid to talk to you Martin. I was just afraid. I guess… I was just plain out scared." She elucidated.

He pushed her hair behind her ear, "I don't know what will happen Sam. But I promise you, that we can handle this together."

"**Together**." She said looking at him.


	19. A step into the future

**This is six month after their situation. Things have changed completely.**

Martin was hastily walking down the hallway. Since he had a late night, he hoped that he would not be late for work. Unexpectedly, a golden engagement ring emphasized his left hand.

He then, accidentally bumped into Samantha. Once he bumped into her, his paper work fell and so did Sam's coffee.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sam." Martin stated his lamentation.

"No. Its mine fault. I've shouldn't be running around with hot coffee." She joked as she tried to wipe the coffee stains out. There were obviously tension between the two of them but they did not want to mention it.

"Is your shirt ruin?" He asked.

A brown stain tainted her shirt. "Fortunately, it is nothing the dry cleaners can't fix."

"You sure you're okay." Martin queried.

Sam and Martin both bend down trying to pick up his paperwork.

"Yeah it's fine… So, how things going?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Martin declined to talk to her.

"How things going with…"

"Angela." He said.

"Yeah." She said quietly. They both got up after they gathered up Martin's paperwork.

"She pushing the wedding date closer. So instead of eighteen months, it'll be in one year." Martin explained.

"Yeah. Good luck with that." Sam uncomfortably wished.

"Yeah." They both said as they stood their awkwardly

"Well I better." They both simultaneously said as the same time.

They both smirked seeing each other's embarrassment.

"Well I better go." Martin declared.

"Same here." Sam said.

"Bye." Martin said.

"Bye." Marin said.

Martin went to the left and so did Sam both getting in each other's way. Sam then went to the right and so did Martin still getting in each other. It took them a second or so but they finally the tense situation.

* * *

It has been almost six months since Martin and Samantha's situation. Many things had change between them. Martin and Samantha's relationship reached an end. It took them a while but they finally found a way to forgive each other. They finally found a way to get along with each other. They found a way so they would be comfortable working with each other. Nonetheless, there was some tenderness left over. Danny and Vivian both cooled down with their assumption about Martin and Sam's relationship. Jack calmed down about it too but he still kept in the back of his head.

When their relationship ended, their anarchy created so many questions. Martin is supposed to get married. To who? How does Sam feel about it? How will it affect Martin and Sam?

**How did it all happen?**


	20. An old friend

**Author Note: In the last chapter, you read what happen six months after Sam and Martin's situations. I know that was methodically out of order, but that is the way I had it planned. Now the next following chapters will explain how things got that way they are. So you will understand Sam journey, Martin's journey to his new lover Angela, and you will find out how Jack, Danny, and Vivian feel. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**

It was a dark cold gloomy night. It was very late (last time Martin checked it was one a.m.). However, it did not bother Martin. He did not have anything important to do since he did not have work.

Martin found himself in the same bar that he was in last night. There were only a few people in the bar and they were all in the back. Unlike them, Martin was up in the front at the counter. He was trying to drink away his problems. Nonetheless, his problems would not go away.

"You think you had enough." The female bar tender suggested.

"I had enough of my life." Martin stated.

"You don't remember me." The bar tender asked.

Martin thought that was an odd question to ask. He did not know anyone who was a bar tender. He looked at the burnet woman's face to see if it had any impact. He then realized where he saw her before, "Yeah. Not only are you the same bar tender from last night but you are the waitress from the coffee shop from the other day."

"That is true, but you need to keep on thinking." The bartender elucidated.

"Look, I had a rough day, can you stop playing games." Martin insisted.

"Jess. Since I was the girl you lost your virginity to, I thought you would remember me." The woman explained.

Martin really looked at the woman. She was his old high school girlfriend, "Angela."

She smiled. She still had the same smile from high school.

"So how are things going." Angela joined him for a drink.

"Work for the FBI now. Missing person unit." Martin stated.

"Really." Angela said impressed.

"What about you? Why are you working at a bar and a coffee shop?" Martin was astonished. Angela always seemed like a woman who would accomplish greatness. In high school, she was the person who was voted most likely to succeed. She was the last person you would suspect end up working at a night bar.

"I'm trying to make it through law school actually. I have to the bar exam in a few month. I am working here because I have to pay the bills. What about you? Why are you at a bar drinking an ocean of alcohol? Why did you have enough of your life? Why are you having a rough day?" She asked inquisitively.

"It's a long story." He affirmed.

"Does it look like I have any business?" She announced.

"Well to make it short. The girl I loved broke my heart. Told me she was pregnant. We fell in love again. I was confused but then I became tolerant. And then she told me she wanted to have an abortion. I was bamboozled." He explained.

"That's it." She said unmoved.

"You don't have any compassion for me?" He asked.

"Not really." She said smiling.

"Why?" He asked baffled.

"Because worst could have happened to you." She said.

"Like what." She said.

"You want to here my sad story. My ex-boyfriend, told me he loved me. We got back together. He then started to beat me. He cheated on me. He started to gamble my money. He then instantly lost all my money. That's why I don't have that much money. That's why I am working here." She said impassive.

"So what did you do?" He wondered.

"I didn't give up. I've moved on. I picked one thing to achieve. And I picked law school." She rationalized.

"Did it work?" Martin speculate.

"I hope it will. But things will get better for you Martin." She clarified.

Martin looked at Angela. She was so beautiful. He loved her seventeen years ago and the feelings were starting to come back. She leaned in to kiss her. The kiss lasted so long and meant so much to each other.

After a good thirty seconds of their kisses, Martin asked, "When do you get off?"

"A few minutes." She stated.

"Want to come back to my place?" He invited her over.

"Of course." She said.


	21. Look at me Now!

Martin was in the bedroom with a mysterious girl. They cuddled together under the blanket nude.

Martin pushed her lacey hair aside. He wanted to see her beauty. She was so stunning. At the age of sixteen, his world changed completely when Angela Beil walked into it. Angela Beil was Martin's high school sweetheart at East Central High School. The last time he saw her was at their high school senior prom.

"What are you looking at?" Angela asked concerned.

Martin leaned up to face her. He wanted her to see his face, "You… God I missed you so much."

"Did you miss the sex that much?" She mocked.

"No. I missed you. I miss being with you. I always loved how you made me feel." He emphasized.

His neutral voice was very dull therefore Angela could tell that something was wrong, "What's going with you Martin."

"What do you mean?" He implied.

"Why are you so down? When I knew you fifteen years ago, you were always happy." She elaborated.

"That's just it. It was almost fifteen years ago. Look at me now? I'm in my early thirties, and still have no real success… I have no family… no kids… no wife. I'm starting to feel that I blew off my life." He explained.

Angela kissed him passionately, "Martin Fitzgerald, I knew fifteen years ago that you would succeed and I still believe it."

Martin kissed her back annexing their special moment. Martin loved Angela Beil fifteen years ago because she was his special person. Could she be the special person now?


	22. The Argument that ended it

It has been ten days since Samantha declined Martin's proposal. Martin refused to have a conversation with her. When he did communicate with her at work, he talked in a tedious tone. At this point, they were heading in different sects.

Samantha and Martin each had a different blueprint outlined. They each had a different way to reconcile their future. Their fundamentals did not fit the other one's agenda. They were completely redundant to consider the other one's tenet.

At first, Samantha wanted to keep the baby. She thought she really had no choice but to keep the baby. She thought keeping the baby made the most sense. She could settle down her life, her future, her relationship to be a mother.

Then she comprehended that just because it made the most sense now doesn't mean it will make the best sense later. For example, Sam's mother kept her because she thought it made the best sense. Later Cynthia was devastated when her husband (Sam's father) left. Things went down hill after that. Visiting her mother helped her make up her mind. She knew she could not have this baby; she had to terminate the pregnancy.

Knock! Knock! Someone was furiously knocking on the door. Who could it be? Samantha didn't invite anyone over.

She opened the door to find Martin standing boldly in the entrance. At first, Samantha thought he was here to apologies. She thought he finally came to his senses. However, she looked down to find her suitcases by his feet. They were suitcases she left in his car _that day._

"I thought you might want these back." Martin picked up the suitcases.

"Oh. Yeah." She said disappointed.

"Where do you want them?" He asked.

"Why don't you put them over here?" She invited him in subtly.

Once he put the suitcases over in the corner, he stared at them for quite some time. He did not want his eyes to meander around the apartment. He did not want his eyes to go to the bedroom showing that he wanted sex. He did not want his eyes to wander towards her showing that he still had sympathy.

"How are things going?" Samantha hated the dead silence. If she did not communicate with him anytime soon, they would not be able to pass it.

He just smiled without saying anything. His smile explained everything in his introspection. She understood that he was still piss and did not know how to react.

"So did you…" Martin spoke unpredictably, "So did you… did you have… the uhm…" He could not spit the words out. It was too painful for him.

"Uhm… yeah. I had my appointment last week." She told the truth. That was why she had to leave work early last Friday afternoon.

"And you don't feel guilty or indigent?" Martin said in a calm voice. Nonetheless his _calm voice_ was about to start an argument.

"Martin please do not do this. Not now." Samantha begged.

Martin listened to the tranquility in her voice. She was bemused, petrified, and impenitent. He realized that another fight would not bring the baby back. It would not bring the broken pieces together. It would not make him feel better. "Fine. We don't have to. Just… Just know that it is over." He headed out the door. Their old relationship was comprehensively a conflagration. They were divergently heading differently was for good.


	23. Remember Love?

It has been a week since Martin stopped by at Samantha's apartment. Nonetheless, Martin was acting as if nothing happened. He was not upset; he was not angry, he was actually acting happy.

Every time he was at work, he smiled. Samantha did not know why, but it bothered her. It probably bothered her because she felt that his healing process was not gradual. Somehow, he was perfectly fine in a heartbeat. One day Martin was gloomily depressed and the next day he was surprisingly happy.

At work that day, Martin was in the car with Samantha. They were heading to down town so they would be able to pick up a warrant for the present day case of a missing ten-year-old boy. Samantha looked over at Martin. He did not notice that she was staring at him. He had this huge smirk on his face. His smirk slowly turned into a subtle chuckle.

"Did I miss out on the joke?" Samantha asked.

"What?" Martin said clueless.

"You were laughing." Samantha elucidated.

"Was I?" Martin did not notice that he was laughing. He probably could have been laughing because he was thinking of how he first met Angela. It was quite similar to how he met her last week at the coffee shop.

_

* * *

Martin and his high school friends were at the coffee shop after they finished school._

_Hey Phillip, did you put A, D, D, C, B, A, C for the last part of Mr. O' Brian's test?" Johnny said. Johnny was nuisance. The only reason they probably hung out with him because he was the only person they knew with a car._

"_No he put D, A, D, C, A, B, A." Riley said. Riley was the one who was always right (except for schoolwork). Riley was Martin's best friend._

"_Why don't you guys do you own work for once. Besides he put C, A, D, D, A, A, B." Martin said. They all laughed._

"_Hey check it out." Phillip said pointing at a beautiful high school girl with brown hair lacing down her back. She passed them and she helped the table next to them (she was a waitress)._

"_Isn't the girl you were talking about?" Riley directly asked Martin._

"_Yeah." Martin said quickly. Since his junior year started a few weeks ago, Martin has been noticing the new girl who transferred from Georgia. He rather had a small crush on her._

"_Why don't you go talk to her?" Riley asked._

"_I barely know her." Martin explained._

"_Excuse me miss." Johnny called the girl over._

"_Johnny!" Martin said annoyed._

"_Yes." The mysterious girl asked, "May I help you?"_

"_Yes." Johnny looked at her nametag, "Angela, my friend here," Johnny pointed to Martin, "Wants to ask you something."_

"_Yes." She said._

_Martin sat their hesitantly, he did not know what to say. So he said the first thing that popped in his mind, "May I have coffee please. Black."_

_The girl just looked at strangely, "Is this some kind of joke?" _

_They all stared at her innocently._

"_Whatever." She went to get his coffee thinking they were play a joke on her._

_Martin waited until she was out eye sight, "Johnny, you ass."_

"_Why you chicken out?" Johnny taunted._

"_I didn't chicken out." Martin insisted._

"_I think you did." He started to make chicken noises._

"_What are you in second grade?" Phillip announced._

"_Shut up Johnny. Come on Martin, this is your time to get a girl. Ask her out." Riley encouraged._

"_This is my chance to leave." Martin pushed his chair and accidentally knocked Angela down the ground. The hot coffee spilled all over her as she landed hard on the ground._

"_Oh my god. I am so sorry." Martin said as his friends began to laugh._

"_I knew it was a joke." Angela got up without Martin's help, even though he was trying to._

"_I am so sorry." Martin apologies greatly._

"_No. Just stay away from me." She went out muttering, "I hate here. I wish I could go home but no, daddy said…"_

* * *

That was not exactly Martin's finest day. The funny thing about it was Martin knew that if he had never spilled the coffee on her that day, he would have never had the courage to ask her out for an apology date the next day.

He started to laugh again without noticing.

"You're doing it again." Samantha thought he was laughing at her.

"Sorry." Martin said. Martin phone rang.

"Is that Jack?" Samantha asked.

Martin glanced at his phone to find that it said BEIL, ANGELA. Angela and he had exchanged numbers a few days ago when Martin started to visit her in the mornings at the coffee shop.

"Hey." Martin said as Samantha curiously listened in.

"Hey. I'm not bothering at work?" Angela wondered.

"No. No I'm not doing anything important." Marin said and Sam noted.

"I was just wondering…" She said.

"You were wondering what." Martin said after a huge pause.

"I was wondering are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Angela asked.

"Saturday night. Why?" He said smiling.

"Because for the past week we haven't gotten to know each other?" Angela said.

"You don't know me?" Martin said bemused.

"I mean we haven't exactly caught up. I want to know what you have been doing these past years… It can be like a date." She clarified.

"A date." Martin said. As soon as the word date came out of his mouth, he knew Samantha clearly heard it.

"Yes, a date. For the past week, it has nothing it has been nothing but sex. I want to talk to you." She explained.

Since he potentially said the word _date,_ he knew that he could not say anything else wrong that Samantha would overhear. Therefore, he was careless at what he said, "So tomorrow night at nine, that's when I'll get off from work, I'll pick you up and take you to a nice imaginative restaurant." At this point Samantha could not believe what she was hearing.

"That sounds great. Nine is good. See you then." Angela disclosed.

"By Angela." Martin hanged up his phone. He knew even though that was a great moment, which should have lasted for a while; he knew Samantha would ruin it.

"Who is Angela?" Sam said predictably.

"She's no one." Martin did not want to get into too much detail.

"Martin." Samantha uttered.

"I don't know how to describe our relationship." Martin stated.

She began to complain, "But you're having a relationship… Martin I can't believe you. This is why…"

"No Sam. Don't do this. You can't do this to me anymore." Martin said.

"Do what." She said dumbfounded.

"You can't control me with your guilt." Martin pronounced.

"What guilt?" Sam said inconsolable.

"Do I really have say the words." Martin asked.

"Yes. Yes, you do. Let's just get it out and in the open." She declared.

"When you were… when you were pregnant. You made me feel that I could not help. You made me feel that you did not want my help. You made me feel that you were stuck with me. And if you were stuck to me you would have to change me." Martin proclaimed.

Samantha was obliviously speechless. At no point of their situation, did she feel that she was stuck to him. Well, maybe she felt they were obliged to be together. Nevertheless, he was the one pulling away.

Martin parked the car in front of the Legal Council House where he would get the warrant, "I'll be right back."

Samantha grabbed his arm, "Martin wait, can I one thing to ask you."

Martin gave in, "What is it?"

"After all this time. After all the time we struggled. After all the time we fought through our relationship, and let me add the reason why you fought was because you loved me, you've starting dating like that again."

Martin did not know what to say. He did not know how to explain that he was already dating. It was true that he _did _love her, but he did not know how he got over her already, "To be completely honest, it's none of your business." He walked out of the car leaving Samantha confused and vague.


	24. Crashing!

Samantha was tearful. Martin might have been dating someone else. How long have they been separated? They broke up a week ago. It has been only a week and Martin had already moved on.

What did he mean when he said that she controlled him? While they were in their situation, did she control with him with her guilt.

Danny was riding in the car with Samantha. They were heading to New Hampshire for work relating matter. They had to pick up someone relating to the case. Danny and Samantha were not saying anything. They had not said a word to each other since they entered the car. Danny did not know what to say to Samantha since she has been acting so strangely.

Samantha was staring out the car window. She was trying so hard not to cry. She felt like Martin pulled out her out her heart and stomped on it. She hated how things were heading.

"Sam." Danny said.

"Yeah." She tried to calm herself down.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"What do you mean?" Samantha voiced.

"You haven't said a word for two hours." Danny explained.

"I've been listening to the radio." She lied.

"I turned the radio off thirty miles ago." He acknowledged.

Samantha stopped to hear that the radio was not on, "Oh, I'm guess I am just tired."

"Oh. Okay." Danny did not want to force the conversation on her, but she was acting weirder than she has been. A couple of weeks ago she was infuriated and today she was depressed, "Samantha."

Samantha could tell in his voice that he wanted to talk, "Look Danny, I know we are friends and all but I really don't want to talk."

"Okay. You do not have to talk… You can just listen." Danny informed

"Danny." Sam said provoked.

"Sam like you said before I am your friend and I am just concerned. Can you blame me for be concerned?" He pondered.

She did not say anything.

Danny kept on talking, "What's going on Sam. You can tell me, it'll be just between you and me."

"Okay." Samantha caved in. "You know that Martin and I got… well we got involved."

"Obviously." He declared.

"Well because of certain circumstances, I had to break up with him." She said.

"Certain circumstances." He did not get the code.

"Yes, I well… I was pregnant." She filled in the blank.

"What!" He turned his head looking at her.

"Danny look out!" All of a sudden Danny crashed into the car in front of them!


	25. Will I be fine?

"It might be a small concussion, but everything looks fine." A doctor put a band aide on Samantha's head.

Samantha and Danny were in a small car accident. Danny was standing in a corner. He watched the doctor assist Samantha.

The car accident injured Danny as well. Though, he did not have a concussion. He just had a few stitches on the sides of his head.

Danny was still in shock because of the news he had just received from Samantha. She's pregnant. Danny could not believe it. Was that the problem Martin and she were facing? He felt very guilty now. He had pushed and shoved into their problem. He was just trying to help. Nonetheless, he probably made it worse.

"If you guys would just sign out I think you guys will be fine." The doctor directed.

"Okay." Samantha said when the doctor left.

Samantha felt extremely awkward since Danny wasn't saying anything. He was merely staring at her. She could not believe she spilled her secrete to him. She did not know why. She probably told him because she wanted to get it off her chest.

"You okay?" She broke the silence.

"What do you mean you were pregnant?" He asked out of the blue.

"What?" She did not understand the true meaning of his question.

"You said you _were _pregnant. _Were _means past tense. Shouldn't you have said you _are _pregnant?" Danny speculated.

Samantha's heart sunk real deep. She didn't know what to say. She did not want to explain to Danny about it. However, she knew that he would not stop talking about it.

"Yeah well… what happened was." She was trying to think of an excuse.

All of a sudden, Jack walked into the hospital room, "There're you guys are. Are you guys okay? What happen?" Jack started to mutter out worries.

Samantha knew that Danny wasn't going to let this go. However, he did not want to talk in front of Jack. Therefore, he said, "Just a small car bump. We're fine."

"Okay. Good. Samantha, I want you to go home. The doctor said that you have a concussion and he wants you to go home for the rest of the day." Jack declared.

"Jack, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Samantha answered.

"I'm not taking any chances. Martin is out back and he's going to take you home." Jack insisted, "Danny I want you at desk duty."

* * *

Martin was driving Samantha to her apartment. Samantha was dismayed with her headache. Of all the people who had to take her home, it had to be Martin Fitzgerald.

"How are you?" Martin asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam was afraid that he was talking about their post matter break up.

"How's your head." Martin innocently wondered.

"Oh, it hurts a little but I think I'll be good by tomorrow." She described.

After a long pause of uneasiness, Martin brought up a touchy subject, "And how are you doing…"

"With the break up thing…" Sam clarified.

Martin nodded.

"I didn't move on as easy as you did. And I'm not sure that I'll be good by tomorrow." Samantha announced.

After Martin reached her apartment complex, he walked Samantha to her front door. He wanted to show that he was still a gentleman.

"You know you didn't have to walk me to my door." Sam explained.

"Jack instructed me to take you home and I am." Martin assisted.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Sam went in the door.

Martin blocked the door for closing, "Look Sam." Samantha thought Martin was about to endure in a long explanation, "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I never ever meant to hurt you." Moreover, that was the end of Martin's clarification. There was nothing more or nothing less.

Samantha didn't know what to say. He went to kiss her on the cheek, and she turned his face and she kissed him full on the mouth. They begin making out as they made their way into the apartment. Martin ripped off his jacket. Martin pushed Samantha against the wall.

"Martin!" Samantha panted his name.

Samantha fell onto her bed as Martin lied on top of him. Samantha and Martin both were passionately kissing for some time.

Martin didn't know what he was doing. Last week, he hated her for having an abortion. Now he was apologies to her for no apparent reason. Nonetheless, the truth was he was right and she was wrong. Now, he was about to going to have sex with her.

Sam started to unbutton his shirt, "Sam wait a second." Martin stopped their special moment.

"What's wrong?" Sam objected.

"I can't do this do." Martin declared.

"Do what?" Sam uttered.

"I can't sleep with you." Martin acknowledged. Martin got up and started to button his shirt again.

Samantha was confused, "Look, I know that this is complicated. And despite what were my best intentions, I know that I haven't helped. But there's no reason why we can't work this out."

"This doesn't change anything, Sam! This doesn't mean that we're in a relationship again." Martin stated.

"Well, I know that we're not having a relationship right now, but later—" Sam pronounced.

"If you wanted a relationship with me, then why the hell did you terminate our pregnancy?" Martin brought up an unmentionable tenet.

"Hold on a second here. You did not stop me from having an abortion. And five minutes ago, you did not stop me from kissing you. You didn't stop me. Remember?" Samantha reminded.

"That was a mistake. Ok? I should have stopped you from terminating the pregnancy. And five minutes ago, I should not have let you kiss me. You're not worth what I'm risking." Martin said.

"Risking what?" Sam asked.

Martin didn't say anything.

"That woman you are dating." Sam suggested.

Martin still didn't say anything.

"I'm sure that woman doesn't mean as much as I do." Samantha stated.

But before she could continued Martin said, "_Did _mean. Samantha I do not love you anymore. I'm not willing to risk my future over you Samantha."

Samantha comprehended that this was it! Martin was finally tired of trying. He was ready to give up and move on.

"Goodbye." Martin gave his farewell. As he picked up his jacket and left, he was ready to start his new life.


	26. It was an accident

"How's your head." Jack asked Danny who working at his computer.

"It's fine." Danny answered.

"Good." Jack said.

As Danny continued to work at his computer, Jack was still there.

"Can I help you?" Danny said annoyed.

"Yeah. Actually I was wondering… how did you get in the car accident?" He questioned.

"What… Well I accidentally bumped into the car in front of me. Key hint car accident." He responded reluctantly.

"Danny seriously. I have to take up a report on this." He stated.

"What? Why?" Danny said forthcoming.

"Standard procedure. If one of my members gets into a car accident during work hours, I have to take up a report. Accident or no accident, I need to know." Jack explained.

"I just told you I bumped into the car accidentally. What else do you need to know?" Danny complained.

"What caused the crash?" Jack queried.

"What do you mean?" Danny said reticently.

"Did the car in front of put their breaks on? Did you run into them?" Jack interrogated.

"Well yeah. I guess you could say that I ran into them." Danny said taciturnly.

"Why. Were you paying attention?" Jack cross-examined.

"Not exactly. I might have been distracted." He stated.

"By what." Jack asked.

"Samantha was telling me about something and I guess I took my eyes off the road for a second." Danny answered.

"She told you what." Jack boldly inquired.

"Nothing. It was just something that caught me by surprised." He did not want to tell Jack what Sam told him. He probably did enough damage to her; he did not want to do anymore by gossiping.

"Is their something you're not telling me?" Jack knew Danny was leaving something out, but he did not know what it was.

"Jack it was an accident." Danny announced.

"Okay. I'm going to fill out the paperwork." Jack contended. Jack walked away, leaving unsatisfied with their abrupt conversation. On his way out, Jack passed Martin, who was walking into the bullpen.

_Oh great, _thought Jack. Martin was the person who started this all. Danny and Samantha were probably talking about her relationship with Martin. Jack was tediously angry with Samantha that she would not talk to her. Nonetheless, Samantha would talk about it with Danny but not him. Why was that?

Jack thought Sam and he had a solid friendship. He knew that she did not have to tell him everything. However, why couldn't she tell him what was going with Martin.

"Hey." Martin greeted.

"Yeah." Jack murmured rudely.

Martin noticed Jack's attitude and did not say anything after that.

"What's wrong with him?" Martin said to Danny.

"He's just frustrated because of the car accident… Hey! How's Sam." Danny wondered.

"She's a little hasty but…" Martin said uncommunicative.

"Look," Danny apologies, "I'm sorry."

"For what." Martin asked.

"For butting into your life when I should have minded my own business. Because she told me why she was acting so strangely." Danny remedied.

"It's okay. You were just trying to help her out. Besides you don't have to butt in anymore." Martin accepted his apology.

"What do you mean?… Wait scratch that, I shouldn't have asked." Danny silenced his curiosity.

"No its okay. I want to get this off my chest. We broke up because she was…." Martin could not bear to say the words, "and for certain reasons she ended it… and I guess that was the marking point of our breakup."

"Sorry." Danny did not know what to say.

"Not your fault… God!" Martin put his hands over his head, "It's not going to get any easier. I mean I lust for her all the time. Every time I am around her, I am… I just do not know what is going to happen. I thought I would break up with her and that would be it, but it probably get more complicated. I lust for her evertime I am around her. She is so beautiful that I can't bear not to be with her. But I know breaking up with her was for the greater good."

Danny interrupted, "Hey, to make my last statement about the two of you, I know you Martin. I know Sam. You both will make it through it."


	27. Let's make it official

At quarter till nine, Martin was driving down the street. He was about to pick up his date, Angela.

As the time past, Martin realized that he was alone. This might have been his only chance to think by himself. What was he doing? He was about to have a new relationship when he was not completely over Sam. Was this right for him? Was this new perspective honest for Samantha? Will this be fair for Angela if he went on a date with her?

Martin was knocking at Angela's door. He hoped that he would get over his past regression and work on his future developments. He comprehended that the only way to move on was to take it step by step. His first step was to go on a simple date with an old friend.

When the door opened, Martin was stunned at what he saw. Angela was in a beautiful casual red dress, which brought out her dazzling brown hair.

"Wow!" Martin said speechless.

"Wow yourself." Angela responded.

They both laughed and then Martin leaned in to kiss her.

"Aren't you supposed to kiss me after we finish the date?" Angela asked.

"Well I can't help myself. You're just so beautiful!" Martin insisted.

"Well you're not so bad yourself." Angela said and Martin kissed her.

Martin smiled as he led her to his car, "Well Angela Beil, I promise you a great night to remember."

Martin and Angela were in a beautiful romantic restaurant eating their delicious dinner.

"Isn't this a little too luxurious?" Angela asked concerned.

"Yeah, isn't this the imaginative restaurant you wanted?" Martin questioned.

"It's too imaginative. I didn't want anything you couldn't afford." Angela recommended.

"Well you're worth it." Martin said and Angela blushed.

"So… what have you been doing these past years?" Angela wondered.

"I work for the FBI." Martin informed.

"Yes, you already told me that, but isn't there anything more?" She persisted.

"Well if you want me to give more detail, before I worked for the FBI I was with dealing with the white collar crime. Then realized I needed a challenge. So I went to missing person unit for the FBI. At first everyone was skeptical of me, but then I earned my respectable spot."

"Let me make this clear for you. I want to know about the woman." She stated.

Martin was astonished. This was the first night he was not supposed to talk about Samantha. "What do you mean?" He uttered.

"The woman you clearly mentioned when you were intoxicated at my bar. You know the woman who you loved and then broke your heart after she told you she was going to have an abortion to your unborn baby." She reminded.

For a second, Martin was going to give a long impractical explanation, but then he reached a different outlook.

He reached across the table so he could hold Angela's hands. He deeply looked into her eyes, and said "Angela, do you know why I asked you out?… I asked you out not because I was trying to get back at that woman. I did not ask you out because I was vulnerable. Look at me. I am in my early thirties, and I am still single, no kids. I asked you out because I needed to move on."

"So I'm some kind of reward if you move on." Angela complained.

"No. Not at all… You are not a reward. I do not expect to when a prize if I move on with my life... You are goal. You are a goal the represents growth. With all my past relationships, I was always isolated to be someone I'm not. But when I am with you, I know that I can be whom I am. Angela you are my inspiration. When things got tough for you, you didn't give up. You moved on. You inspired me to reach an achievement. "

Angela just smiled because she was pleased with his answer.

"Angela, would you like to have a fresh start with me." Martin said.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's make it official. I want to officially be your boyfriend." He responded.

Angela smiled, "Let's make it official." They signed their deal with candle light kiss.

Martin meant every word he said to Angela. He wanted to move on. He wanted to move on with Angela. He wanted to fall in love with Angela and no one else.


	28. You made a choice

I will not be here all this week (19-26) so I will not be able to update. So this is why I am putting in these five chapters. I hope you enjoy it.

Also , I am afraid that some of you will stop reading my story just because Martin and Sam aren't together. I know this is difficult, especially for me. I hate when Martin and Sam aren't together. But this story I am creating right now is nothing but a relationship tester. _BEWARE SPOILER TO MY STORY IS IN THE NEXT SENTENCE._ Just so you guys who are mad that Sam and Martin are not together, they will__end up together. This story is just trying to prove that Martin and Sam . **can handle anything and they are meant to be together.**

.

* * *

Samantha was sitting at her front porch crying her heart out. She was extremely confused. Martin had legitimately broken up with her. That was the end. That was the end to their relationship. When Samantha broke up with Martin for the first time, it did have an unreasonable aftermath. However, she did not know if she could take the aftermath of their second breakup.

"Hey." Samantha heard a familiar voice. Samantha looked up to find the most unlikely person. She saw Danny walking towards her.

"What are you doing here?" She said tediously. She did not feel like being with anyone, especially Danny.

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought why don't I stop by my good friend Samantha." He teased.

"Danny I really don't want to talk to anyone right now." She declared.

"I almost believe that." He responded as he sat next to her.

After Danny gave a long smirk Samantha was annoyed, "Did he tell you? He did. Didn't he?"

"Do you think he told?" Danny said paradoxically.

"I think I hate you both." She said tearful.

"Well you are going to hate me even more when you hear what I am about to say... He did the best thing. He needed to end it." Danny stated.

"How would you know what I need?" Samantha complained emotionally.

Danny just stared at her because the truth was he really did not know what she needed, but he knew saying nothing, was not the comfort she needed, "Sam you made a choice too. He might be mad that you made that choice. But he doesn't hate you."

"Did you know he started to date already," Sam urged, "He simply got off on his feet and just forgot about me. He doesn't give a damn how I feel or what is going to happen. He just put it behind him and gave up."

"Samantha." Danny took a breath, "I've known you for quite some time. I know that you yearn to hold to the things you believe in. You yearn to hold tight to things you love. The one thing you do not know is when to let go. If you keep on trying to resolve your problems with Martin, just so you guys can end up together, it will not work."

Samantha wiped the tears off her face, "Of all the people to see me like this, it had to be you."

"Sam, it's a new start for you too. You never know, you might find someone you love like Martin did." Danny recollected.

"Danny, I'm upset enough as it is. I want Martin." She pronounced with a smile.

He smiled as well when he pulled her closer to him, "Hey, Sam come here."

She leaned against him and started crying. She hated to know that it was over. Nonetheless, Sam knows that Danny was right. It was time to let go.


	29. Bumping into a stranger

**UPDATE: It has been about two months since Samantha's enlightenment. The truth is Samantha still feels a bit jealous and hurt. Nonetheless, she is trying very hard to accept her break up. It is an aspiration to recover from it and to move on. She is gradually taking it hard but she believes that she can make it.**

* * *

At a quarter to ten, Samantha was walking into the building of the FBI head quarters. She just came back from interrogating a convict who was doing parole. For that days' case, she was questioning the convict to ask if he had seen a missing college student from NYU.

She went into the elevator and pushed the button for the missing person unit. All of a sudden, someone blocked the doors.

"I'm sorry." Samantha said.

"It's okay." The woman said, "I kind of got lost. The sectary said I should take the elevator to the missing person unit. I think she said floor 12."

"Fortunate for you that's where I'm heading." Samantha assisted.

"Thank you. I was afraid that I wouldn't find it." She said as they heading up.

After a brief pause Samantha said, "Are you here for a case?"

"No. No, I am just here to see a friend." The woman answered.

"Oh." Sam interjected.

"What about you? Why are you here?" The woman asked.

"I work here." Sam responded.

When the doors opened, they headed out. Samantha noticed that the woman took a couple of steps out of the elevator but she was not heading anywhere.

"Did you need any directions?" Sam asked.

"No, my friend just told me to wait by the elevator." The woman replied.

"Okay. Nice meeting you." Sam headed out.

Samantha was grabbing a cup of coffee by the counter. Then Samantha saw Martin.

"Hey." Martin said friendly.

"Hey." Sam said back graciously.

"How was Michael Vanderwall?" Martin asked. Michael Vanderwall was the convict Samantha interrogated.

"He seemed pretty carefree. But I think he's innocent." Samantha explained, "Hey can you hand me a couple of those sugars."

He handed her the sugar packets, "Yeah I checked out his alibi, he was really at Denver at the night of her disappearance."

"Back to square zero." Samantha stated. Samantha was glad that Martin and she could talk to each other without there being any drama. Samantha did not have to get depressed causing her to start crying; Martin did not need to get angry causing him to start yelling.

"Yeah." Martin looked up to see by the elevator to see Angela waiting. He had forgotten that she was going to visit him at work.

"I'm starting to suspect the boyfriend," Samantha noted but Martin was not really listening. She continued, "Because of his bipolar disorder I would suspect he would get angry a lot. And I bet he was real ticked off when he learned about her leaving."

Martin did not hear a word she said. He was just finishing decorating his coffee so he would be able to go over to Angela.

Samantha continued to blab on, "The question is would he kill the only girl he loved." Samantha turned her cheek away from Martin, as he left. She did not know that he left. She thought he was still there, "He doesn't seem the type to kill the only person that loves him. Would you be able to kill someone just because they were moving a way?" Samantha looked up to find that she was talking to herself.

"Martin." Her eyes gazed around the area to look for him.

Out of nowhere, she was stunned when he saw Martin kiss a woman. She met the same woman on the elevator. It was Angela. Her heart sunk as low as it could go. Emotions filled her. These emotions were familiar to Samantha. Those emotions reminded how depressed she was when she broke up with Martin.

Martin looked so happy with her. Angela handed her a bag, which must have been lunch.

Without warning, Danny came up to her. At first, he did not see Martin and Angela. However, once he followed his eyes to the same directions as Samantha, he saw them.

Samantha turned around to see Danny was their. Danny looked into her eyes and could tell that she was not fine with Angela being here.

"Sam." Danny said innocently.

"Excuse me." Samantha ran out of there.


	30. Revelation

Samantha ran into the bathroom. Her eyes were watery since she saw Martin kiss someone that was not her. She did not know why it bothered her. She was supposed to be over Martin, but instead she was in the bathroom crying a river over him.

* * *

After a good solid five minutes, someone was knocking on the door. Knock! Knock! The bathroom door was not lock, so Samantha did know why someone would be knocking. Unless, it was a guy knocking.

The door cracked open and someone said, "Samantha." It was Danny voice.

"Yeah Danny." Samantha said calmly.

"Um I know this is tough and all but Jack wants to talk to you." Danny explained.

"What does he want?" Samantha asked.

"Not sure." Danny stated.

Samantha took a breath, "Be right there."

After a few minutes, Samantha calmed herself down. She washed the tears off her face, and fixed her mascara. She headed out of the bathroom. She looked by the elevator to see that Angela was not there. She must of left. Samantha was glad because she could not bear if Angela was here.

Samantha thumped on Jack's door, "Jack you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes." Jack pulled out some paperwork, "Remember awhile ago I said I would be conducting some personal interviews."

"Not really." Samantha answered.

"Well I told you a bit about it and I said I would ask you a few questions… Well anyways the board of directives postponed it for a while and all of sudden they flopped all this work in front of me. They expect me to get it done in six days. Therefore, I am going to ask these tedious questions. It should take twenty to thirty minutes. They're simple yes or no questions, if you feel if you need to explain, go ahead or else we can move on to the next question." Jack gave out instructions.

"Okay." Samantha said in the zone. She still could not get Martin kissing Angela out of her mind.

"First questions, do you like your job?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Sam answered simply.

"Do you feel attentive to job?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Sam answered thinking that this interview was pointless.

"You seen a lot of terrible things during your job, does it ever bother you?" Jack asked.

"Its part of the job." Sam responded.

"Do you ever feel that you could do a better work at your job? If so how?" Jack asked.

'_I feel that I could do a better job at work. If Martin and she had not gotten involve, she would not be distracted.'_ thought Samantha but she did not want to admit that to Jack. Therefore, she told a simple lie, "I feel that I do a good job."

Jack knew that Samantha was lying, but he was not suppose to change his employee's answer, "How do you feel about your work environment?"

'_Since she was no completely over him, Samantha hated that Martin was always around.' _She thought.

Jack knew these questions were somewhat hard for Samantha to answer. The questions were striving into her personal life.

Samantha thought her short silence was a bit too long so she said the first thing that popped into her mind, "I think our… environment is just fine."

Jack looked at the next questions and knew it was resentful but he had to ask it, "Are there any _distractions_ in the work building?"

_Sam thought that could have been the worse questions to ask. It was not subtle to her. Martin was a huge distraction. His smile, his warmth, and his geniality were a distraction. Also his anger, his hostility, his isolation were distractions. Martin was nothing but one huge distraction. _

Sam just shook her head for an answer. She knew if she were to speak, she would begin to feel weepy.

Jack knew that Sam was not being honest in these reviews, but he could not intervene, "Do you think your co-workers behaviors our destructive?"

_Samantha knew since Martin was around her all time, he was destructive! The moment they broke up, he was detrimental._

"All my co-workers are _con_structive." Samantha said rapidly. Sam thought the faster she answered the questions, the quicker it would be over.

Jack could tell in her cheerless tone, that she was about to have a collapse, "How are you relationships with your co-workers?"

_Samantha thought that her relationship with Vivian was fine. She thought that her relationships with the male co-workers were excessive. Jack was her boss who she had stunning affair. Martin was the guy she trusted to fall in love with and lastly Danny was the guy she cried her feelings to._

"My relationships with my co-workers are perfectly normal." Sam spoke lies.

Jack was starting to feel a little betrayed that Samantha would not open up to him. He was in a quandary over what to do next. Nevertheless, he was the boss and he had to seize control over this dilemma, "Samantha you do not have to lie to me?"

Samantha did no know where that came from, "What do you mean lie? I'm not lying to you." _Samantha was lying to Jack. She just liked to think of it as not expressing her feelings._

"It's written all over your face Samantha… Look I know you and Martin had something going on. Now it is obviously over."

"Wait, wait, wait! You knew about Martin and me." Sam asked a question for once.

Jack thought she knew, but he thought wrong, "Sam, the whole team knew." Sam looked disposed after his impertinent comment. The only thing Sam wanted to know was if he knew that she was pregnant.

Jack continued to speak, "It's been going on for months and well it wasn't that hard to figure out?"

"So how did you find out?" Sam asked.

"Danny told me." Jack responded.

"What?" Sam uttered. She could not believe it. Danny was supposed to be on her side and he was blabbing her business to everyone.

Jack clarified the facts, "Look Sam I know you are lying to me because compared to what everyone else said..."

"Comparing what?" Sam muttered

"Well I can not give out names but," Jack pulled out papers and read; "Someone told me _Samantha seems depressed and troubled. _Someone else told me _Samantha seems difficultly confused and unfocused. _Lastly someone told me _Samantha seems growing strong, she is probably picking up from a breakup... _Sam now, comparing to what these people said to what you said, you are not telling the truth." Jack really looked at her, saw that she was depressed, and trouble. He saw that she was really confused and unfocused. Jack knew that she was trying to stay strong because of her breakup. "Sam… I am not only your boss but I am your friend. Is there anything you want to talk to me?"

Samantha got up, "Jack, I am perfectly fine! Is there anything else I can answer for you?"

Jack looked at the last question, "One more, do you feel that this examination was helpful?" Jack said ironically.

Sam chuckled, "No. It was striving into my life." Sam headed out the door.


	31. I didn't mean to tell him

Just thirty minutes ago, Samantha was completely miserable. She was miserable because she saw Martin kiss another woman. Right now, she was livid since she found out that everyone was talking behind her back.

Danny was standing in the middle of the bullpen, innocently reading a file. Once Samantha saw him, she felt vulnerable. Samantha headed toward him. Danny was the only person she was supposed to trust. However, she just found the one person she did trust, blabbed her business to Jack.

Danny looked behind him to find her standing there, "Hey Sam." Danny naively answered. He had no idea how mad she was.

"Why did you tell him?" She barked.

"Tell him what?" Danny said unknowingly.

"I just got back from Jack interviewing me and he told me that you told him about my relationship with Martin." She said firmly.

"Sam." She said infuriated.

"Did you tell him?" She flat out asked.

"Samantha listen. I told him a long time ago. I told him before you told me that you were…" He looked around to make sure they were in solitude, "pregnant."

"Does he know that I was pregnant?" Samantha wished that Jack did not know.

"No. No, not to my knowledge." Danny stated firmly.

"Good." Sam said relieved.

"Sam, are you okay?" Danny queried.

"When did you tell him about Martin and me?" Sam interrogated.

He said, "I told him, god I forget."

"Remember!" Sam interrupted.

"A week or two after you broke up with Martin." He gave her a time frame, "Hell, then I had no idea what was going between you and Martin. I just told Jack that I was concerned. I didn't tell him anymore or any less."

"So you told him because you were concerned. Danny it wasn't any of your damn business to be concerned." Sam declared.

"And I know that now Sam. I cannot feel guiltier, than I do, for telling him. I am sorry that I told you your business. I had no right."

Samantha did not know why she was angry with him. If she were in her position, she would probably be concerned as well.

"Does the whole team know?" Sam asked unexpectedly.

"What?"

"Jack told me everyone knew. So does Viv know too?" Samantha elaborated.

At a moment a silence, Danny nodded, "Samantha it's not a big deal as it was a few months ago."

"I need a breather!" Samantha wanted to get some fresh air.


	32. Our Declaration

Samantha was outside sitting on the bench accepting her new perspective. She just had the biggest revelation of her life. She had just learned that her entire team gossiped about her personal life. Samantha thought that this should bother her. However, it was nothing more than a renaissance of aspiration. Finally, this was her chance to let go.

"Hey." Samantha said as Martin walked towards her.

"Hey." He responded, "May I sit down."

"Go ahead." She allowed politely.

"Look, Danny told me about that little mayhem you inclined with Jack." He stated as he sat down.

"Yeah." She said embarrassed.

"But for you it wasn't just a little mayhem. It was just another hard problem you have to face." Just because Martin broke up with Samantha, did not mean he forgot how she feels.

"That's the whole definition." Samantha labeled, "God I don't know why I overreacted like I always do."

"I think I know why." Martin declared, "You know that one night a couple of months ago, when we were going to endure in the fine arts of _fornication… _ Before I broke up with you, do you ever wonder what happened that night?"

"Of course I do. Its drives me crazy sometimes." Samantha questioned

"The night I returned your luggage, was the night when I thought I potentially ended our relationship. But when Jack told me you and Danny were in the car accident, I uh… I was terrified… funny huh, I thought that I hated you. But when you were in the car accident, there must have been some feelings left over because I was scare Sam… The reason why I apologies to you that night was… it was always true that I wanted our relationship to end but I... I guess what I am trying to say is that I didn't want our relationship to end with me hating you. I mean I don't think we were supposed to end like that."

"We're supposed to end our relationships with respect." Samantha assisted.

"And with dignity, and allowing us to stay friends." Martin inclined.

Martin put his arm around her shoulder and she hugged him. It was like a peace treaty between them.

"Good friends." Samantha announced.

This was Samantha's Declaration of Independence with Martin. This for both them, was like signing their treaty. It explained for Sam that it was okay for her to let go. This explained to Martin, that he did not have to feel guilty for dating someone else. This was meant that it was okay for Martin to love someone else.

The first step they took was their break up. The second step, which was this, was allowing them to move on.


End file.
